The New Beginning after the End
by bellajowell
Summary: Find out what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D after HYDRA was taken down and how they returned to their former glory and find out how Skye helped Ward back onto the team while looking for her roots. Can Coulson's team really accept Ward after what happened? Spoilers for Cap. America Winter Soldier and all episodes of Season One. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please Read & Review! xoxo
1. Friend or Foe

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

It has been six months after since HYDRA have been struck down. Everyone is living happily at the 'Playground' as the new Director Phil of S.H.I.E.L.D tries to reboot S.H.E.I.L.D so that they can recommence S.H.I.E.L.D once again without the need of being identified as the 'Terrorist Organization' and be the protector of mankind people love/hate.

"Are you certain this is a good idea?" Skye's face was clouded with disbelief after hearing the absolutely ridiculous idea Director Phil just came up with.

"Do you seriously think it's a good idea to let him back on the team?" May questioned with a little sense of anger in her tone.

"We have always been open to a giving people second chances and I cannot see a reason why can't we manage that for Ward too. We have taken back all the results of from our doctors and I cannot envision a reason we can't put Ward back on the team. What he chose to be was influence by Garrett from the very beginning." Phil stood up from his chair and turned to Skye, "Do you remember what you told me what Ward told you on the bus after Mike abducted you?"

Our new Director Phil has called on his team to his office five minutes ago, to discuss about whether they should give Ward a second change after learning the roots of his previous doings for HYDRA. Phil cannot deny the fact that he hated what Ward did to them, but they also cannot deny that Garrett plays a vast role in making Ward who he is today. And with Garrett out of the picture, Ward can now finally be what he truly is destined to be, an agent with the heart of justice which he is not afraid to show.

"I know what Ward told me! But I have to be honest with you, Coulson. I no longer know if I could trust him again." Skye signed as she recalled her history with her ex-SO slash ex-boyfriend.

"What about the two of you, what do you think? Fitzsimmons?" Phil gave up his hope on trying to win over Skye and May and diverted his attention to the other two people in the room.

"Frankly, sir! We are both a little taken back at this too." Simmons eyed her partner who nodded in understanding.

Phil exhaled a heavy sigh, "I do not want to gave you this, but it looks like I have no choice."

"I never want to show you guys these, because I believe Ward want to give them to you guys in person. You guys may want to take a look at it and you will know what I am talking about." Phil took out some envelopes and handed out accordingly to the names written on the envelopes.

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Phil ignored Simmons' question and walked back to behind his table to take a seat.

Having said, the four agents opened the envelopes to find a letter… Letters written by Ward, the day HYDRA have been taken down; revealing all of Ward's deepest regrets and apologies to his team.

"Ward wrote this?" Tears start to well up in her eyes as she read the letter Ward wrote to her.

"We found them in his bunk at the headquarters of HYDRA. I have only laid my hands on them a month ago." Phil crossed his fingers on is desk as he watched his team, even May, having the same reaction as he does when he read his. "I know we can never erase what Ward did back in the days, but all I am asking is that we give him a second chance in earning our trust. So what do you say?"

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other and smiled, "I cannot see any reason we can't give Ward a second chance."

May did not say anything but close her eyes and signed as she nodded her head.

Phil grinned at his team mates and turned to Skye.

"Coulson!" Skye looked up as she folds the letter in her hand, "Can I have a word with Ward before giving you an answer to that question?"

* * *

Ward was lying in his cell with his arms crossed behind his head. His larynx has recovered weeks ago, but all he could think for the past six months, when was not called in for an interrogation or an analysis on his mental and physical health, was Skye.

How was Skye? … Is she safe? … What is she doing? … How was her training? … Over and Over again, Ward cannot stop thinking about these questions, but most of all was how much he wished he could see Skye again and how much he regretted hurting the young woman he loved.

"Ward." Skye whispered as the other agents left to give them some privacy after unlocking the door to his cell.

"Skye!" Ward sat up when he saw Skye entering his cell.

"… How are you?" Seeing how skinny Ward has become, Skye suddenly felt all the hate she had inside of her have vanished as though there wasn't any in the first spot.

"I'm all right! What about you all? How's life?" Ward stood up to put up a hand to reach her face, but backed off after thinking back how much Skye hated him.

"I'm good! Coulson is now officially Director Coulson, if you heard. And May has been training me, boy she is truly a tough Cavalry. Please don't tell May I said that." Skye pulled Ward back onto his bed and took a seat beside him, "Oh, and I am now officially a Level 4 agent."

Ward smiled a little, "Don't worry, I won't! And Congratulations on your Level Competency test."

"Thanks!" Skye smiled for a bit and turned to take out the letter from her pocket, "Anyway, Coulson found this in your bunk with HYDRA. Do you mean what you say in the letter?"

Ward eyed the familiar piece of paper he wrote every night when he's been in HYDRA to help ease the guilt and regret he had inside of him.

"Yes, Skye! I really do. I cannot undo what I did to you and the team, but all I can say is I really regret every decision I've made since I betrayed you guys." Ward covered a palm over his eyes as he closed his eyes.

"Ward. I am really sorry for saying all those things to you when you handcuffed me on the bus." Skye puts away the letter and held onto his hands. "I really don't understand all the sacrifice you had to take to survive, how hard it was to do every single order Garrett gave you."

"Skye, you're right! I was a serial killer. I should be locked up for an infinity. I don't deserve any of this, I don't deserve you!" Ward shook his head as he stood up and began pacing around the cell, hating himself.

"Ward! Listen to me!" Skye stood up to stop him to look into him in the eyes, "That is past! Now you can make amends by being the better Ward. I have faith in you, Ward."

"You actually think I can manage it?"

"Yes, we will still be a team like we used to, being there for each other…" Skye nodded as she regretted hurting Ward so much that he looked nothing like the old over-confident and charming Ward.

An agent appeared at the cell and interrupted Skye, "Agent Skye! Director Coulson would like to have a word with you in his office."

"I have to go! But I promise I will speak to Coulson about this and I will visit you again tomorrow!" Skye stood up and headed for the door.

Ward sat still and stared at Skye's back, "You promised?"

Skye turned around and nodded at him, "I promised."

* * *

"How was Ward?" Fitzsimmons stood up as Skye re-entered the office.

"Ward was horrible! He has lost a few pounds and his confident and his charming!" Skye signed and took a seat on the couch next to Fitzsimmons. "He is really not the Ward I remembered six months ago. I kinda feel responsible about this."

"Skye, don't do this to yourself. Everyone has secrets and we cannot always pay for other people's mistakes. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to you either." Phil shook his head at Skye.

May leaned her back onto the wall and folded his arms, "Phil is right! I know the feelings you have for Ward and I understand it, Skye. But never let your feelings misjudge your decisions."

Simmons tilted her head at Skye, "But if Ward is as Skye say, then we will need to do a little testing on his health and mental again to make sure he is fit for duty."

Fitz turned to look Simmons, "We could even show Ward the next generation of the pistol we created last week."

"And he would need training before he could be on the field with us again." Even May smiled a little bit, showing that she too miss her old team mate.

"So we will stay here for a little while more, nothing that cannot be solved." Skye turned to Phil, who nodded in reply, "I could even help with his training too."

"Good to see that we are all working like a team once again. Now, are we ready to bring Ward back onto the team?" Phil stood up looked around the room.

"YES, SIR!" Everyone stood up and nodded at Phil.

* * *

After Ward had his breakfast, he sat on his bed, staring at his cell's gate while waiting for Skye to return as she promised and that is exactly what Skye saw when she appeared with another agent.

"Skye! You're here!" Ward immediately stood up when he saw Skye.

"Hi Ward!" Skye waved to him and after the agent unlock his gate, "Ward, we will be heading out for a while."

"What's wrong?" Ward looked at Skye with eyes filled with shock and uncertain.

Skye smirked, but did not answer him, and instead she walked into the cell and dragged Ward out of it. She then brought Ward up a few floors to another room, "Ward, here are some of your old clothes, Why don't you take a shower and put them on?" Skye gestured to a door at the back of the room, "I'll be back in ten minutes with lunch so we can eat and talk like we usually do."

Skye closed the door behind her after leaving the room, without giving Ward any change to ask or say anything.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Will Ward be welcomed back onto the team that easily? Read on to find out more. **_

_**Next we will see what happened when Ward meet the rest of the teammates again after six months. **_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	2. Back to the Start

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

When Ward returned to the room, he saw Skye setting up two food containers on the table beside the bed for the both of them, "How are you feeling?"

Ward nodded as he took a seat beside Skye, "Very good. Thank you, it has been a long time since I got to use a hot shower."

Skye handed a food container and a pair of chopsticks to Ward, "I hope you are hungry, I brought Chinese food. Sorry that there wasn't another option, Simmons was craving Chinese food so she ordered Chinese food for everyone too. And if we don't finish the food, poor Fitz will have to eat up all the leftovers tomorrow."

Ward got his food and opened the containers, "Why only Fitz?"

Skye smirked, "Ok, I will tell you why, but you have to be quiet about this or they will kill me, even Coulson and May don't know it yet, but Fitzsimmons is officially Fitzsimmons."

Ward widened his eyes as though the girl in front of her just told him she is actually a guy, "Seriously? What happened?"

"Well... I accidentally walked in on them while they were making out in the lab two weeks ago. Their reaction was priceless, you should have seen it." Skye cannot help but chuckled as she recalled what happened.

Ward chuckled and shook his head, "I think I can imagine their reaction."

Ward took a few bits of his food and signed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Skye stopped eating and looked at Ward.

"Nothing, it just seems like you guys were having a great time without." Ward looked down started poking his food.

Skye reached out for his hand, "Not as much fun as when we were with you, do not forget that. We are a team, no matter what happen."

Ward looked up to Skye, and immediately cannot help but fell deep into her eyes. Skye suddenly wrapped her arms round his neck and drew him towards her and they began to make out passionately. Ward cupped a palm around the back of his neck while wrapping the other hand around her waist to pull the beautiful brunette onto his lap.

A few minutes later, they eventually separate, due to the lack of oxygen, with him rubbing his palm gently onto her cheeks while she rests her head on his shoulder.

He tightened his arms around her as he whispered, "Skye. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Skye sat up and smiled at her favorite guy in the world, "I know. It's aa over now. As long as you promise me to do what is right from now on and also to never shut me out on your secrets again."

Ward pulled Skye in for another soft peck on her lips, "I promise."

* * *

"Is it 1 yet?" Simmons cannot stop fidgeting like a two year old as she was very excited to see Ward again, even though the last time Fitz and her saw Ward was when he's trying to kill them.

Fitz stood up and pulled his anxious girlfriend on the couch, "No it's only 12:45. Jemma, you have to calm down. We promised Skye that she can have lunch with her before we see him."

Simmons did not struggle as her boyfriend forced her to sit down, "I know, but I am so excited to see him. To matter what he did, I really missed him, the old him at least."

Fitz smiled to his girlfriend, "I know. I miss him too, but even Directory Coulson and May is not here yet. And when they're here, we will go visit him in his quarters."

Just then, Coulson and May walked into the room, "Alright, shall go visit our old team mate back onto the team?"

Simmons bounced up and began to move out of the room, "Yes sir!"

Fitz shook his head at girlfriend for a few times before picking up his speed to catch up with her, "Jemma! Wait up!"

* * *

"WARD!" Simmons rushed into the room and found Skye laying her head on Ward's lap whit he brushed her hair with his hand.

Almost instantly, Skye sat up while the others entered the room

Phil roamed his eyes at his blushing agent and the stiffen soon-to-be-a-agent-again agent, "Have you told him yet?"

Skye shook her head at Phil, "Not yet, I was hoping we could tell him together? "

Ward eyed the young woman sitting beside him, whom was the passion of his aliveness and the old friend slash old team mate who he led astray, "Tell me what?"

May smiled a little at Ward as she can now leave out what happened between the two of them, "Coulson has decided to put you back on the team."

Ward stood up and looked around the room at his old teammates, "Really? After what I have done to you six months ago, you guys will still grant me a second chance?"

Phil walked towards him and slapped his back, "Ward, I will be the first to admit, I am furious for what happen, but we knew that you did it to repay Garrett for bringing you out of your family. It will not be easy for us to forget the past, but I know we will figure out something along the way."

"And besides, you do still have to earn back our trust again." May added after Phil.

Ward nodded at May, "I understand. I will do my best to earn back your trust."

Fitz beamed at Ward, "And a great deal more for casting me and Jemma in the ocean!"

Ward nodded as he chuckled with everyone like old times, "This will be your living quarters for the time being. We will even be grounded for a few more weeks to let you get back on your feet and we will return to our bus."

Ward set up a palm towards Phil, "Thank you, sir, for everything!"

Phil smiled as he shook his hand.

* * *

So for the next two months, Fitzsimmons started to perform wellness checks on Ward while May helped Ward with his combat training. And when he's not in the lab or training room, he will be with Skye, talking and playing battleships like they used to on the bus.

Skye pumped her fist into the sky while Ward's face was clouded with disbelieve, "Hallelujah!"

She beamed as she looked at him, "Come on! Admit it! Come on!"

He close his eyes and put a hand to his face, "You sunk my ship! You won!"

She looked at him as her eyes begun to sparkle, "And?"

He exhaled a sign of defeat, "And I lost!"

She beamed more as she lower her face to see his expression under his palm, "Toooo?"

He dropped his head and took a deep breath before sitting up to look at Skye, "To you. I lost to you, Skye!"

Skye fist pumped as she expressed joy at his priceless reaction.

Phil shook his head at their childlike reaction as he entered Ward's quarters, "Don't be so tough on yourself, Ward. None of us can beat Skye at battleship."

Skye looked up towards Phil and smiled to him as she packed away the board game while Ward got a chair for him to sit down.

"How may I assist you, sir?"

"I have gotten all your results from Fitzsimmons and also your progress report." Phil started to look through the files he brought, "And I have to say, Ward, you did a pretty good job for the past few weeks so after discussing with May and Hill, we have decided to let you go on a mission to test your limits. It will be a small mission as like I said, you still need to earn back our trust before I can restore your Level 7 clearance."

Ward nodded and looked at Phil, "I understand, sir! What mission would you like me to go on?"

Skye looked at Phil and stood up, "Should I leave the room?"

Phil took out some files and handed one each to Ward and Skye, "No, actually you will be going with Ward so you can report to me what you saw and also to help him. Not only that, May and Hill are also really impressed with your work for the past two months…" Phil then got out a badge and handed it to Skye, "… so we have decided to issue you a Level 6 clearance."

Skye took the badge and started to examine it, "Cool! I'm skipping levels again! Thank you, Director Coulson!"

Phil just smiled at her, "You deserve it! You have worked hard on your combat training and interrogation and as for your computer skills, we all know it's already beyond Level 10 after what happened during our battle with HYDRA."

Ward looked at her and smiled, "Congratulations, Skye!"

"Okay, let's get back to the mission." Phil opened his files again and started to look through the papers, "We need to get information on a factory as we suspect that the factory is a nuclear base for a terrorist organization - SS, Serpent Society. All you have to do is attached this eye around all the critical exits inside the factory and also get hold of information from their data pass, and once we have gotten hold enough information, Captain America and Strike Team: Delta will step in from there, understand?"

Skye nodded as she glanced through the files, "So I just have to sneak in and replicate all their files while Ward set up the eye around the factory?"

Phil nodded and turned to Ward, "Ward, there will only four critical exits we cannot monitor from here, but you have to be careful, the factory is not very big so they can easily see you coming. Try not to get any attention so that they will not raise their level of security when we send in our big guns."

Ward looked up from his files and nodded towards Ward, "Understood Sir!"

Phil closed his files and stood up, "Good! Be careful, guys! Get ready and you will be leaving in an hour."

Having said, Phil left the room with Skye behind him to return to her room while Ward stayed put to gear up for the mission.

* * *

_**A/N： Will Ward and Skye be able to work together on this mission? Or something will happened that fouled their mission? **__**Read on to find out more. **_  


_**Next we will see what happened with Skye and Ward on their first mission together.  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	3. First Mission

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ward appeared first in the lab where Fitzsimmoms were working on some new formulas, ordered by Phil. Fitz motioned to the counter where he has laid out all the pistol-like icers for him and Skye to bring on the mission, "Here are the new icers I just created with a higher upgrade."

Ward nodded and picked up a icer and started aiming at an empty corner of the room, "Sweet upgrade and very light too!"

Fitz chuckled, "They are new newest inventions, light as a plume, but tough like a diamond. I'm glad you like them, Ward."

After testing a few icers, Ward puts down the icers and looked up to the British scientists, "Fitzsimmoms, I know I owe you guys an apology for dropping you in the sea. Garrett ordered me to kill you, but I just couldn't do it and I know the only way for me to follow my orders with a possibility of you guys surviving was by dropping you into the ocean. I know that is no excuse for whatever I did, I'm really sorry!"

Fitz stopped what he is doing on the computer and smiled at him, "Ward, I admit I was furious at first, but after reading your letter..." The memory of the letter Phil gave them floated out of the water again as he recalled Ward describing them as his brother and sister that he never had who really cared about him and what he was thinking when he pulled the level for the eject, "... I started to rethink what happen and I finally see why you did it. You did not do that because of your heartless, instead you did that because you have a soft spot for us. I did almost lose an arm during that fall, which took me almost four months to recover, but I will let it go because I have gotten something much more precious to me. So Ward, consider yourself forgiven."

Simmons blushed a bit at Fitz, "Fitz!" Simmoms stared at him for another moment before turning to Ward, while Fitz continued to smile and look at her, "Ward, Fitz is right. After reading your letter, we then realize we have never tried to know you or try to help you with your past. If we were more insisting, you might not feel about us as just your team or just as a mission. We both know that we also have to share some responsibility at that."

Ward smiled at them with a few tears in his eyes, touched that they were so forgiving, "Thanks guys! I will not let you guys down again."

Fitsimmoms smiled and nodded at him as they walked over for a big hug.

"Sorry, I'm late. Coulson just passed me the coordinates for the factory."

Fitz handed a new hard drive to Skye, "Here is the hard drive for you to replicate all of their files, there is an inbuilt program that will replicate all files in a minute the moment you pluck this is to a computer and it will also wipe out all records of your log in the moment you unplug it. All you have to do is to trigger the program and all will be done for you."

Skye took the hard drive and put it into her bag pack, "Sweet!"

Ward returned to the counter to take a few icers before handing one to Skye, "Alright, I'm all gear up! Skye, you ready to go?"

Skye slipped the icer Ward gave her into her back pocket and wore her backpack before to turn to flash him a confident smile, "Let's do this!"

* * *

A familiar figure took a seat in front of a desk after entering the room, "Are you sure this is a great idea?"

Another figure on the other end of the table, with arms crossed while looking at the familiar figure, "We will never know if we don't do this!"

A third figure leaned onto the wall at looked at the familiar figure, "I agree, there isn't any point doing all those 'preparation' if we don't test out the 'subject'!"

The familiar figure frowned at the other two figures, "Should we let her know about this? I don't like keeping her in the dark."

The figure leaning onto the wall looked at the crossed arm figure, "I feel the same but this is for the best! We will simply have to find out what happens and I am trusting that I will not regret putting in all my stakes in which what the outcome will be."

The crossed arms figure leaned onto the chair and looked at the familiar figure in front, "Well, we will just have to watch and see! And I am sure we will know our answer in a couple of hours! Are they gone?"

The familiar figure nodded, "They just left 5 minutes ago."

The crossed arms figure smirked, "Good! Fire it up!"

* * *

Within an hour, Skye and Ward arrived in the bushes of the forest located a mile away the fence of the ordinary looking factory. In front of the factory was a sally port with at least a dozen security guards standing guard with heavy weaponry and around the factory, there were also security guards patrolling the area in pairs with a couple of big, terrifying guns in their hands. All the windows in front of them were tinted with cameras, wired almost every corner of the factory.

Skye took out a pair of binoculars and when Ward caught sight of what she is doing, he frowned at her, "What are you doing?"

Skye signed, looked up and rolled her eyes at him and handed him one pair the same exact binoculars, "X-ray binoculars! I grabbed them when Fitz is not looking."

Ward looked impressed at her and chuckled before taking the binoculars, "I am impressed. I wonder what Fitz will say when we return to the 'playground'. I am hoping he cracked a nerve, since you know how he is on equipment."

Skye chuckled softly at what Ward said and cleared her throat before looking into the binoculars again as she smirked, "Well, I was planning to put all this on you!"

Ward snorted and quirked an eyebrow at her, "You seriously think he will believe I took these? Come on, this have your name written all over this thing."

Skye smirked deeper without looking at him, "We'll see!"

Ward shook his head at him and turned to refocus his attention on the mission again, "Seems like there aren't a lot of people at this level. I will get you into the room by the side door and into the main room while I set up the eye around the factory, but we need a disguise first so we don't catch any attention."

"I am way ahead of you!" Ward turned around and found Skye eyeing through the forest and at a huge truck a mile away from here, with a similar logo on the side of the truck, "I hacked into their files and found out there will be a chemical delivery so I was hoping we could hop onto the truck when it went by. There should be chemists inside, we could grab their tags and sneaked into the factory."

Ward looked at the truck for a minute before turning back to the new Level 6 agent of the new S.H.I.E.L.D, "Impressed! Again! You are really getting the hang of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Coulson must be so proud."

Having said, the two of them hid behind two treed nearest to the road and the moment the vane past, Ward and Skye jumped onto the back and opened the locked doors to two chemists, as expected from Skye, and after knocking them out and taking off their badge and lab coat, they tied the two unconscious chemists, duck taped their mouth and stuff them into one of the cabinets. After that, they quickly took all their devices and hid them into their pockets before wearing the lab coats over just before the door opened from outside.

A black guy looked at the doors and gazed at them, "Get the stuff and head into the lab to set forth on your analysis, Head wants all of this done by this evening, understand?"

Skye and Ward put on a look of shock and terrified and nodded their heads as they grabbed the sealed cases in front of them and carefully hopped down the truck to follow him to a doorway leading to a chemistry lab directly while he spilled out all kinds of interesting word on why he had to do babysitting to a bunch of chemistes, without even realizing the people behind him looked different. The guy shut the door tight the minute they stepped foot inside of the laboratory.

Ward and Skye placed the cases in front of them before taking off their lab coats, "I swear, I so want to pour a whole bottle of mouth wash down that ass hole's throat after this mission is over. He seriously pissed me off with that filthy mouth of his."

Skye slipped a metal bar, she found in the lab through the door handle before taking her icers, "Ward, don't waste your time on nonsense, he is not worth it."

Ward nodded and took out his icers from his back pocket and stood behind the other door which lead to the inner of the factory, he eyed Skye whom replied with a nod and carefully opened the door to an empty hallway. After checking both ways to be empty, "You stay here first, I will check to see if there are any guards around here."

Skye nodded and after Ward moved out of the room, she closed the door carefully as she held up her icer to get ready for any emergency.

Ward circled down a few hallways and found an empty main room at the end with no guards, and as he was walking back to the lab, he saw one of the exits, Coulson mentioned him so he walked over and installed an eye in the dead corner before returning to the lab.

* * *

_** A/N： **__**What happened to Ward and Skye after being capture by their target even after being Phil told them that they cannot raise any attention? **__**Read on to find out more. **_

_**Next we will see what happened when the enemy interrogate Ward for breaking into the factory.  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	4. The Ultimate Test of Loyalty

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Skye quickly removed the gun from her partner's chest and exhaled a sign of relieve before she started to pant, "Oh my god! You were gone so long, I thought something happened."

He laughed softly, looked at her, "Calm down. I am shocked there is no guards around this place, taken that there was like an army outside."

She stopped panting and looked up at him, "No guards? But Coulson said this is a terrorist base, should it be in high security?"

He shrugged as he held onto her hand and pulled her towards the main room, he found earlier, "I have no idea too, but I did find the main room, follow me!"

After they entered into the room, Skye quickly took out the hard disk from her back pocket and plucked into one of the slots in the computer and started typing in the code to trigger the program to replicate all the files in the computer. She started to frown at the screen as she read through the files.

Ward saw her reaction and got worried, "Is there a problem?"

Skye did not stop typing nor did she look up to him, "The files here looked oddly familiar, like I have visualized it before?" She then attempted to poke through her memory to see hints of such information, but nothing she can remember lights the bulb.

Ward started hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, "Someone is coming! Are you done?"

Skye started to type faster, "30 seconds…" Taking up the pace as she type to speed up the program and before thirty seconds are up, a ding sound is heard and she quickly unplugs the hard drive, "Done!"

The sound of the footsteps volume from the other side of the door, Ward quickly pulled Skye behind the door, "Hide! They will be here any second."

The door opened and a guy came in with coffee, the moment he closed the door, he saw Ward and before he could move, Skye quickly hand chopped him behind the neck, knocking him unconscious as he collapsed onto Ward.

Ward laid the unconscious man on the ground before looking at Skye, "You have done well on your training!"

Skye took out her icers and smiled at him, "Thanks!"

Ward opened a little opening to the doorway to peek at the hallways and after ensuring it's clear, he spread out the door with Skye behind him. They manage to walk down two hallways without any encounters, but as Ward stepped foot into the third hallway, someone spotted them and started shooting at them.

Ward quickly pulled Skye to the ground before firing at the guy, "SKYE DUCK!"

The guy collapsed immediately after being shot by Ward, unfortunately, gun shots have been heard and armed man started to appear from everywhere. They managed to knock out or fire at all the guards and just as they were about to reach the door, the black guy from before appeared and fired something at them, causing them to collapse instantly.

* * *

A bucket of water was splashed onto Ward's face and he woke up instantly to find himself chained up onto a chair with only a lamp over his head and three men in front of him and one of them has a bucket on his hand.

A man in black lifted Ward's chin to look at him, "So! Grand Ward! Long time no see!"

Ward stared at the man in front of him, "Do I know you?"

The man in a dark green top chuckled, "Hail HYDRA!"

Ward widened his eyes in shock at him, "You guys are from HYDRA?"

The man in black released his grab onto Ward's chin and snorted, "Hell, yeah! I was under Garrett too, just that I was assigned to his base. And I recognize the girl with you is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent!"

Ward gave the man standing in front of him a deathly stare and started to struggle, "What did you do to Skye? Let her go!"

The man in black shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth in disappointment, "Why would I do anything to that young lady, especially when she is so beautiful."

Ward started to struggle more, "Don't you dare even lay a finger on her or I will kill you!"

The man laughed softly as if Ward just told him a joke, "Why would I be afraid of you? You're chained to a chair."

Ward gave him a deathly stare and stopped struggling, "What do you want?"

The man nodded and smiled at Ward, "There is the attitude I like. Go undercover again and take down S.H.I.E.L.D once and for all. This should be an easy job for you, since you have done it before."

Ward chuckled back at him as though he just told him a joke too, "Why would I? I don't owe you anything, remember? Garrett is dead; I am not in debt with any of you anymore!"

The man who has not said anything stepped forward, "You seriously think it will be that easy to kill me?" And as he stepped forward, the man in the shadow revealed to be John Garett.

Ward stared at Garett in shock, "Garett? You're alive."

Garett chuckled, "I fake my death when Deathlok shot me and I dug out of my own grave and have been here in hiding ever since, hoping to rescue you from S.H.I.E.L.D."

Garett then bends down to unchain him, making Ward flinched when he came to him, "I'm sorry, Garrett! I have repaid you more than I am in debt for all those years. I now prefer to do what is right, I promised Skye I would not serve anything I don't want to do and I intend to keep that promise."

'Garett' smirked at him as he unchained Ward before he raised an arm and started pulling off his face with the light lighting up around them. 'Garett' turned out to be Phil in disguise, "Ward, now you have officially passed our training. Welcome back!"

Ward stared at Phil in shock while the other team members appeared in the room with Agent Hill, "What is going on?"

Agent Hill stepped forward and dismissed the two agents, "May and I believe that we still need to test your loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D before we put you back on the team officially. And since we all know that other than Skye, Garrett is your only weak spot, we have resolved to let Phil disguised as Garrett and try to manipulate you as your final trial and you passed."

Phil looked at Ward as he spoke up after Agent Hill is done, "With flying colors. Now all we have to ensure is that Skye doesn't turn out to be another double agent." Phil turned to eye at Skye who chuckled, "Congratulations, Ward! Here is your badge!" Phil passed him his old badge.

Ward took his old badge and looked up to Phil, "Thank you, Coulson!" He slipped the badge into his back pocket and turned to Skye, "Were you on this too?"

Skye shook her head in defense, "I have no idea what happened until twenty minutes ago. Now I know why the files I just replicate into this hard drive looks so familiar to me. I have seen them on Coulson's desk before."

Ward then turned to faced May, "May! I'm sorry for what…"

May raised an arm at him to interrupt, "Ward, it's ok! I'm over it." May then flashed a deadly stare at him, "But if you ever try doing that again, you larynx will not be the only part of your body that got fractured."

Ward smiled as he is glad the old May is back, "Yes, ma'am!"

Just then, Agent Hill's phone beeped, "That's my call! I will see you in your office again tomorrow morning, Phil." Having said Agent Hill left the room with the six of them staring in her direction.

After Agent Hill is gone, Simmons suggests that they go grab some food to celebrate for Ward's return and together the six of them walked out of the room, where Ward realized they were back at the 'playground', and walked towards the cafeteria to have their dinner together old times while celebrating the return of their new old team mate – Grand Ward.

During their dinner, Fitz made a fust about two of his x-rays binoculars gone missing after Ward and Skye left the laboratory. Immediately, Skye pinpointed her finger and blame Ward, saying that she got very alarmed when she saw Ward took out those binoculars when they were at the factory. Ward tried to defend himself, but Skye did not give him a chance. Everyone chuckled at Ward's reaction as Skye tried to blame Ward. But Fitz stepped in and said, he knew it was Skye, because he saw her taking them out of her backpack through the spy cameras that were used to monitor Skye and Ward during their mission.

As the time went late, Ward and Skye were now walking back to their quarters while Fitzsimmons brought the x-ray binoculars Skye took back to the laboratory for safe keeping and Phil and May returned to their unit to grab some papers for tomorrow.

Ward reached out for Skye's hand, "I am glad that nothing happened to you during the mission. I cannot bear the pain of losing you again."

Skye stopped walking and rest a palm on his cheek, "Ward! I'm fine now, don't worry. I'm not going anyway without you anymore."

Ward pulled Skye into his arms and sniffed the floral fragrant from her shampoo as he tucked his head into her hair, "I know, but I have almost lost you three times, I cannot bear another fourth. Skye, you must remember this on your next mission, you are the central of my universe."

Skye smiled very happily as she tightened her arms around him to let him know she is here, and that he has nothing to worry. After watching how he reacted when he thought something happened to her, she knew she can no longer be mad at him and she will now be on his side forever.

* * *

_**A/N： Will Phil really step down as Director? Will the other teammates stop him? **__**Read on to find out more. **__**  
**_

_**Next we will see how Ward coped with being part of S.H.I.E.L.D again while having a little fun with the team.  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	5. Payback Time

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

The next day, Agent Hill and May all showed up at Phil's office to discuss about what happened at the factory yesterday. After watching the tapes a few times, Agent Hill finally admitted that letting Ward back onto the team was a good idea.

Phil glanced through the files on his hand, "Alright! I'm admitting it. I was wrong! Giving this test to Ward, does ease down all the disagreement from the other agents for putting him back on the Team." He then put the files back down onto his table and looked up to Agent Hill who sat in front of him, just like she did the day before,

Having said, it was finally revealed that the familiar figure that doubted the 'test' was actually Phil with Agent Hill and May who both thought that the fastest way to prove Ward's loyalty is to manipulate him with Garrett so that the other agents will once again accept Ward and they too will have another addition to the new S.H.I.E.L.D.

May looked at Phil, "Hill and I both knew this was the only way with the highest efficiency. Phil, I know you don't wish to have anything to do with Garrett or HYDRA anymore, but sometimes we have to take one for the team and in this case, for the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Agent Hill looked over her back to where May stood, "May is right. Even Nick agreed with our plan and I told him the results last night and he is very pleased."

Phil nodded as he put away his files, "Okay, now with all this Ward issue settled and all." Phil turned to eye at May before he turned to face Agent Hill again, "Maria! I would like to request you take over my position once the Helicarrier is done." Agent Hill was about to say something, but Phil raised an arm to stop her, "Please! Let me finish this first. I am truly flatted that Nick made me this position, but I would rather be in the field with my team than sit behind this table all day. This is not me, I've felt all kinds of uncomfortable and frustration that I don't know I had in me ever since I took over the position of Director eight months ago, Besides, I believe Nick will not dare to object if I gave you this position, given that you just became his Mrs. Fury three months ago. I recognize this is not the best time to step down as you still need to monitor the progress of the construction of the new Helicarrier so therefore I am willing to wait until after the Helicarrier is done to step down as Director."

Agent Hill chuckled as she shook her head at Phil, "Nick did warn me that you will not survive more than a year in this position as you are not the typical office man so he did tell me to not interfere if you chose to be on the field every once in a while during your position as Director but he did not predict that you would rather step down as Director. I will talk to Nick and give you an answer the next time I see you. Now I have to return to the Hub to check on the progress of the new Helicarrier." Agent Hill stood up and disappeared out of the door before Phil or May could say anything.

May walked towards the desk and took a seat in front of Phil as Phil kept his eyes towards the direction Agent Hill disappeared to, "Do you think she will say yes?"

May looked up at Phil, "She already said yes, Phil!" Instantly, Phil jerked his head to May, making she chuckled as she shook her head, "She said she will talk to Fury means she is going to inform him. Do you seriously think Fury saying yes or no can alter her decision? She's his wife and he is no longer her superior anymore."

May words lit a candle on Phil's face, "Wow! How did I miss that?"

May chuckled deeper, "That's because you're being a man!"

Phil cannot help but nodded in agreement with what May said, man have lost their rights of decision making the moment they stepped their feet into the grave the marriage. He told himself, he must never let that happen to him even when he knew that it is impossible, but a sense of satisfaction is always delightful.

* * *

Fitzsimmons was enjoying some alone time in Fitz' living quarters while having their off duty time, which is something they haven't been doing for a long, long time. Simmons rested her head on the Fitz shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her while they watched a new movie - X-men: Days of Future Past.

Simmons sat up from Fitz arms as he turned off the TV, "How cool would it be if there were actually people born with supernatural powers. Their system will be really fascinating to study."

Fitz looked at his girlfriend and smiled as she got lost in her thoughts of studying humans with supernatural powers, "Jemma! That is just a movie!"

She turned around to stare at her boyfriend, "I mean why not? I know that is a movie, Fitz. I am simply saying it would be cool IF there were humans with supernatural powers."

Fitz chuckled at her as he sat up to look into the eyes, "Jemma! Can we please not fight over the movie? And try to enjoy our evening together?"

Simmons rolled her eyes at him and signed, "Fine, what shall we do now? And don't forget we still have to meet up with the rest of the team for dinner. Skye is cooking tonight."

She cannot help but put on a smile at the thought of Skye losing her bet on how many punches Ward need to take down a sand bag last, during one of their training sections two weeks after Ward returned onto the team. Skye bet that Ward will have to take at least ten punches, but everyone, even May and Phil, all placed their bet on Ward will no need more than five full punches. Skye froze and dropped her jaw when she saw Ward took down the sand bad in just four punches just as everyone, excluding Skye, expected.

Fitz chuckled as he recollected what happened, "I nevertheless find it fascinating that Skye doesn't know the limits of Ward, read that they are now officially a couple. I mean of all people, she should be the one who knows her boyfriend best."

Simmons nodded in understanding, "I agree, why don't we simply play some scramble first before heading for the kitchen to check up on Skye."

Fitz then stood up to take out their favorite board game from his cabin and laid it out in his bed to play with his girlfriend, "Great idea, Jemma!"

Fitzsimmoms then spend the next forty minutes playing scramble on Fitz bed while talking about how wonderful it has been since Ward is officially back on the team. As the hour hand ticked closer to six, the British couple packed up their game and walked hand in hand towards the kitchen, hoping to catch a glimpse of Skye's mess in the kitchen.

* * *

When the time reached five in the evening, two figure appeared in the empty kitchen and started to ransack the fridge for ingredients for making pasta.

"How did you manage to take down the sand bag in four punches, one week ago, you only manage to take down the sand bag in ten and five days later, you took down in four? How is that even possible." Skye cannot helped, but make a fist about losing the bet as she passed the ingredients to Ward to put on the counters.

Ward chuckled and looked at his girlfriend, "My record has always been three actually, and however, due the lack of training for over six months, I have to call for more punches. But now, after intensive training for two weeks, I think I finally manage to get back on track." He wrapped his arms around her waist after she closed the fridge and stood up, "You of all should know that I am getting stronger after all those intensive training, and I have given you signals to lower your bet on me when you were talking to Simmons, it wasn't my fault you did not look at me. Besides, I am in here with you to help, aren't I?"

Skye rested her hands on his shoulder and rolled her eyes at him, "Fine, I have to admit, I am partially responsible for this too." She then pulled him closer to her to peck his cheeks, "Thank you for helping me when this mess."

Ward closed his eyes and shook his head at her before pulling her close to him again, "That is not enough, my love!" Skye giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips stayed locked together.

"Humph humph!"

Immediate, Ward and Skye broke free from their kiss as someone cleared their throat behind, making them jumped a little. They turned around and saw Phill with May, who was leaning her back on the wall by the door, smirking at them, making Skye blushed while Ward chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction.

Phil smirked deeper while looking at Skye, "Tonight, I have given the other agents a day off so no one will know of this 'kitchen incident' so I suggest you better start preparing the dinner you lost which means less kissing, more cooking! May and I will supervise to make sure our dinner is edible."

Skye snapped as she blushed deeper, "PHIL!"

Both Phil and May cannot help but chuckled at Skye's reaction, even Ward also chuckled a bit, making Skye gave him a punch at his stomach as Ward wrapped an arm round her waist to relieve her anger and embarrassment. Phil and May then returned to the cafeteria to get a place to sit where they could sustain a good view of Skye and Ward cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Will Skye be able to cook an edible meal? or they will have food poisoning after eating her cooking? Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next we will see be able to find out about the new Helicarrier and there will be an avenger in the next chapter, can you guess who?  
**_

_**Please read and review to tell me what you think about the story.**_

_**I want to know how you guys feel about the story cause if there is no one reading, there isn't really a point to continue. Please review to tell me your thoughts, criticism are welcomed too.**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	6. The New Helicarrier

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

In the kitchen, a Level 7 specialist has downgraded and became a kitchen staff for a not-so-experience main chief who just got promoted to a Level 6 undercover agent. Sounds of vegetable chopping and pots overturning with panic screams and laughing by the side were what they encountered when Fitzsimmons arrived at the Kitchen.

As they moved closer to Phil and May, they saw a frowning Skye stirring something very carefully in a pan with Ward on her side, clearing the mess she made around the kitchen. They turned to each other and chuckled as they took a seat beside Phil and May. As they watched Skye and Ward in the kitchen, a small part of them were wondering if they should give a serious thought about this before letting her cooking mess with their tummy.

And after another twenty minutes, Skye turned off the gas and run out the spaghetti in a big serving bowl while Ward took out the serving plates for the six of them. After placing the big pot into the sink when she's done, Skye took the bowl of plain spaghetti with Ward behind her, carrying the big bowl of spaghetti sauce with serving plates and utensils.

After everyone took their portion of the pasta, Simmons helped to pour the spaghetti sauce over everyone's spaghetti. Simmons held a deep breath on her pasta, "Hmmm... Smells delicious!"

Skye shows off an uncertain smile at her teammates, "I hope it's as yummy as it smelled."

Nobody moved the fork in their hand for a minute so Ward decided to try first. Everyone watched as Ward twirled a fork full of spaghetti and carefully put it into his mouth, after a little munching he swallowed the spaghetti and smiled at everyone, "This is actually not bad!"

With Ward's guarantee, everyone sets off eating and subsequently after their first mouth, everyone gave a thumbs up to Skye, "Great job, Skye!"

* * *

After their dinner, they all went back to Phil's office to discuss about their future missions and also to announce the news Agent Hill sent Phil earlier the morning. Fitzsimons, Ward, Skye and May took a seat on the couch while Phil walked to his table to grab some files, "I have some file here that we need to discuss and also I have an announcement from Agent Hill."

Skye leaned into Ward's arms and looked at Phil, "Is it about the Lab you asked me checked yesterday?"

Phil shook his head at Skye before taking a seat with the rest, "No, but I do still need you to keep an eye on that laboratory and if you tracked anything suspicious going on there, you have to report back to me directly." Phil opened his files and took a set photos and laid them on the table, "Captain America, Steve Rogers, needs us to help find the Winter soldier, Bucky Barnes, he was last picked up in Washington DC, Rogers and previous S.H.I.E.L.D Pararescueman, Sam Wilson, have been trying to track him down ever since the Helicarrier accident and they have just hit a dead end. Captain America was hoping I could send in Strike Team: Delta but unfortunate, Hawkeye and Black Widow are currently on a mission station in Russia and they will only be back three days later, the earliest. We will have to step in for them under they returned."

Ward glanced through the photos and looked at Phil, "But sir, what about your position as Director? How will you be able to step in if you were going into the field with us?"

May smirked at Ward, "Which is why we have an announcement from Agent Hill to make."

* * *

Phill and May lead the rest of the team down a few levels and stopped in front a door, Phil started to do his identify verification and just as the door was about to open, "Prepared to be fascinated!"

Along the other side of the doorway, turned out to be a brand new ruby and gold Tri-Carrier with all the new agents of S.H.I.E.L.D doing maintenance and loading all necessities onto the Tri-Carrier.

Agent Hill saw them a few meters away and walked over to them, "Welcome! To the all new upgraded Helicarrier, and I called it the Tri-Carrier Gold!"

Skye gazed at the vast aircraft carrier right in front of her, "I know this is the first time I saw a Helicarrier but isn't the red and gold very alarming and might bring in a great deal of unwanted attention?"

Agent Hill chuckled and looked at Skye, "You think I don't know that? But Tony insisted it to be of red and gold because he designed and paid for every hardware that was on this new Helicarrier."

Phil chuckled at the thought of Hill and Tony arguing the color of the new Helicarrier, "That is classic Tony, is he here?"

Agent Hill nodded her head and steered to her right, "We just did our test fly from the Hub to here and he want to make sure nothing went wrong on the Helicarrier so he took a firm stand on practicing the test run personally. Pepper is over there helping him record all the results while he plays with his 'big toys'!"

Phil managed to catch a glimpse of a man flying around at the Helicarrier at the direction Agent Hill pointed to, "You guys stay here with Agent Hill while I have a word with Tony." Phil looked over his shoulder to Agent Hill as he started walking over to Tony Stark, "Do you need me to tell him you said that?"

Agent chuckled and nodded, "Yes, please! It is always delightful to see Tony snapped with Mrs Pepper Stark beside him."

As he walked towards the locomotive, he saw Pepper Stark reading some files while Iron Man, Tony Stark flew around the motor to check the status after its first trial run, "Hi pepper!"

Pepper stopped what she's doing and turned around, "Phil! So nice to see you again? How are you? I learned from Maria that you were suffering from anxiety attacks as a side event of the drug GH-325, how are you feeling now?"

Phil smiled at Pepper, "I did, simply thanks to the research files we found on Garrett's HYDRA base, Simons was able to reproduce the drug and also removed the side effects on me and Skye so we are fine now, thanks for your concern."

Tony flew deeper into the locomotive, "Pepper! No damage to the outer shell of the motor, I'm going to check the cooling systems in engine 1."

Pepper looked down and started writing something, "You sure did a great job in rebooting S.H.I.E.L.D, even the Federal Government have re-instate S.H.I.E.L.D back as a law-enforcement agency two months ago."

Phil chuckled, "Well, I have to admit, being in the Director's chair is a serious kick in the ass. Luckily, Maria is kind enough to pull me out water before I drown too deep into the water."

Pepper looked up with widened eyes, "You sure you want to step down? I mean you have been doing such a dependable job, even Nick said you were meant to do this job."

Phill signed before shaking his head at Pepper, "But this is not me, I would rather be in the field kicking same actual ass then sitting behind the board. Besides, Maria has already discussed this matter with Nick and he understood what I mean. So once the Helicarrier is up and in operation, it will be the day I stepped down as Director."

Just then, Tony flew out of the locomotive, "Pepper, no damage in engine 1. I'll perform a check on engine 2 now."

"Tony! Could I have a word with you first?"

Tony stopped and turned to see Phil with his wife so he took a quick turn and landed in front of them, "Long time no see, Agent!"

Phil chuckled at the name Tony used to call him, "Maria said you were playing with your 'big toys', having any fun there?"

Pepper chuckled as Tony took off his helmet, "Actually, I am so why did you interrupt my time with my 'big toys'?"

Phil ignored his question and decided to get to the point before Tony loses his patience, "Did Maria tell you that I will be stepping down as Director once the Helicarrier is up in operation?"

Tony nodded at Phil, "Yes, she did mention it to me. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing, just want to make sure you are fine with it, taken that you are now officially on the board." Phil flashed his first smile to Tony.

Tony puts on his helmet before setting a palm at him, "Welcome back!"

Instantly, Phil knew that that is Tony's way to congratulate him for being back into the field so he smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you! May I ask when is the official date?" Hoping Tony will give him a heads up on the official date the new Helicarrier will be up in the air and back in operation.

Tony turned to Pepper, "According to the reports here, the new Hellicarrier should be up in the air and fully operational in a week after we have moved all the front line agents back into the Helicarrier and also the necessary changes to the Helicarrier."

Tony turned back to Phil, "Is the date fine with you?"

Phil shook his head at him, "I'm afraid not, Captain America just sent me an urgent message that he need back up in Washington, DC to help secure the location of the Winder Soldier."

"That should be easy, I will have Jarvis run a thorough exam on every electric device in Washington and we will the results in less than an hour! I will send you the coordinates after Jarvis secure a location." Tony then flew off to the other locomotive to check for any damage.

"Thank you!" Phil turned to Pepper after Tony disappeared, "I have to return to my team, I'll see you soon later."

"See you! We'll catch up later, Phil!"Pepper waved to him before she walked towards the direction Tony disappeared to. After she's gone, he turned around and walked back to his teammates and Agent Hill.

* * *

_**A/N： How will the team process the news when they find out Phil is stepping down?**__** Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next chapter, there will be a big news thrown over the team, and the appearance of another avenger, can you guess who is it this time?  
**_

_**I hope you guys like the part with Tony, he has always been my favorite super hero and Avenger. Who is your favorite superhero or Avenger?**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	7. New Man on Board

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

"What did he say?" May looked at Phil as he returned, knowing that he only walked over to talk to Tony regarding Hill taking over his post as Director once the Helicarrier is up in operation.

Instantly, Phil knew what she is referring to, "Ironically, he seems very fine with the idea." Phil turned to Agent Hill, "Thank you for mentioning it to him."

Agent Hill chuckled and looked at him, "I told him the news by accident yesterday when he was on board helping me set up the flight procedures for the test runs. Even, I myself was astounded that he managed to process the news so quickly too."

The other teammates eyed the trio while trying to figure what they are talking about, "Spill the beans already!" Skye was the foremost one to lose her patience, "Coulson, you said you have announcement and I trust we can all sense that it's not the Helicarrier. Is it that you plan to step down as Director once the Helicarrier is up?"

Phil, May and Agent Hill looked at Skye, all impressed that she managed to figure out the news while the others stared at the four of them with wide eyes, "Yes, you're right Skye. Hill has agreed to take over my position as Director once the Helicarrier is up and in operation, but nonetheless, the Helicarrier still need at least a few more days to make out some necessary amendments and also move all the previous agents back on board onto the new Helicarrier. But fortunately, Tony has agreed to help Captain America track down the Winter Soldier so we can stay for another few more days later."

Agent Hill nodded and turned to them, "The Hub is also back up and in full operation, I have been extra careful when I hand picked the officers so that we will not have any of that double agency's problems anymore."

"So what about us? Will we be on board on the Helicarrier too? Or we will be back on the bus?" Ward looked at Phil.

Phil turned to him, "We will be on board of the Helicarrier more often, but we will also take on missions both individually and together as a team. We will see what happens and work along it."

Simmons smiled at Phil and Agent Hill, "I suppose we could start calling Agent Hill Director?"

Phil chuckled as he nodded at them, "Yes, she will now manage all the files while we handle all the Helicarrier procedures. FitzSimmons, you guys can start using Lab 2 tomorrow, I have personally assigned the Lab with the newest equipments for the two of you and then you can continue with your testing and analysis on board."

FitzSimmons turned to each other and smiled excitedly as they cannot wait to put their hands on their new lab, "Yes, sir! Thank you so much for the new lab."

"Skye, you will be required to help Pepper with setting up the security bridge tomorrow and May will help me as we do all the final checks around the Helicarrier. And Skye, don't forget the other tasks I have assigned to you need to be done before their date line too."

Skye nodded at him, "I will manage. Don't worry."

"And as for you, Ward..." Phil turned to Ward, "You just concentrate on your training, I know you have more or less gotten back on your feet, but we are now going back into the field, just three months of training is not enough to cover your six months. Now, all of you will return to your quarters to rest for the night before reporting to your stations tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Coulson!" Everyone, excluding May and Hill, Gave Phil a little salute before returning their quarters to rest the night so they could start fresh tomorrow.

* * *

Compared to everyone whose excited about the big move, Ward remained calm as he entered the empty training room to start his everyday training. It has been three days since the Helicarrier is here and with everyone engaged with their tasks, Ward is the only one who actually has time to breathe. For the other agents, Phil has this arrangement was to prevent Ward from any funny business, but to the team, they knew this was Phil's way to let Ward get back on his feet and also to present the other agents some time to ease down their hostility towards him.

"Looks like you're pretty much back on track on your training."

Ward turned to find May leaning by the door, looking at him train after he struck down another sandbag. May stood up and chucked a bottle of water to him before taking a seat by the benches.

"Thanks. I believed you should be with Coulson, doing some checks around the Helicarrier as we speak?" Ward opened the bottle of water as he walked over to her.

"We were but Maria needed to verify with Phil some files Phil handled when he was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and I don't want to be a part of any of that crap so I have decided to come check you. And I suppose we both know that we still need to let the cat out of the bag. Not only about the our history, but also about Skye." May quirked an eyebrow at him.

Ward nodded and sat beside her, "I have been finding time to speak to you about this as well. I do owe you an apology for manipulating you like that."

May shook her head at him, "Don't need to apologize. You were right, we have agreed that it was no strings attached."

"I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, May!" Ward looked at her.

May smiled at him, "I know I read your letter too. It's pretty loud and clear. But if you ever try to do the same time to Skye or even think about hurting Skye, I will not let it go that easily."

May's anger were all taken out when she read his letter stating that he was glad to have a teammate like May and that he regretted crossing the line when he manipulated her and also how much he wished that they are able to remain friends and teammates.

"Oh, there you are, May! Phil has been looking for you at the Helicarrier." Clint poked his head around the door.

May nodded and stood up, "I'll be right there." May turned to Ward, "I'll be glad to be able to be your friend and teammate again."

May then turned for the door as Ward turned and smiled at her back, "If I hadn't fallen for Skye, I think I might actually settle for your coolness, ice queen."

May smirked at his comment but did not turn round to reply him.

After May is gone, Clint entered the room, "So you are Grant Ward? The kid that got messed up by John Garrett?"

Ward chuckled and frowned at his remark, "Yes, yes I was and Clint, we recognized each other. Quit playing like this is the first time we've met."

Ward and Clint have gone on many missions as partners before the whole HYDRA incident and they manage to bond right away when they found out that they both have a screwed up childhood, Ward with his elder brother and Clint with the Carson Carnival of Travelling Wonders. Therefore, even after being betrayed by Ward, Clint was one of the few agents that could easily overlook his flaw and forgive him and even re-accepting him into S.H.I.E.L.D once again.

Clint shrugged as he followed Ward onto the spar mat, "I know, but I simply want to make sure that you're the new old-you, Phil told me. Want to have a sparring match, for old times sake?"

Ward smirked at him before aiming a punch at his face, "I'll be glad to not not kick your butt, Clint!"

Clint ducked his punch easily before letting out a laugh, "We'll see about that, Grant Ward! We'll see about that."

Clint and Ward spent the rest of their afternoon having a sparring match in the training room like they used to, before Clint was called into Hill's office for another mission.

* * *

Just as Pepper expected, the Helicarrier did take another week before Tony has the orders to the new official Director Maria Hill that the Helicarrier is ready for operation in the Sky. The team has moved all their things on board to the new Helicarrier as Phil told them that they will most likely not return to the 'playground' anymore. And as for the rest of the agents in 'playground', they have either been officially moved on board onto the Helicarrier or back to their battle stations, leaving the place back in the hands of Billy Koenig.

Director Hill walked in while the team were having lunch in the living area of their jointed quarters, "Phil, may I have a word with you?"

Phill nodded and followed Director Hill back into her office to find Captain America and Iron Man standing in front of him, "What's wrong? What are Iron Man and Captain America doing here?"

Iron Man, Tony Stark, cleared his throat, "We saw a man on a rampage in New York yesterday, and when we took him in on board and found him muttering a word repeatedly." Tony eyed Captain America before turning to Phil, "We suspect he may be creating chaos so that we will put him on board on the Helicarrier."

Captain America, Steve Rogers, placed a palm on Phil's shoulder, "We're afraid he may be looking for someone on the Helicarrier."

Phil turned to his hero, "Who is he?"

Maria turned her screen to Phil, showing a man with blue eyes in their glass cell on board, "Isn't that Karnak? The guy who fought Medusa with Fantastic Four and got trapped in the negative zone? How did he get out?"

Steve shook as he eyed at the screen, "We have no idea, he seems to be of good alias, but he refuses to speak another word other than the one he was mumbling about."

Phil frowned at the screen for a moment and turned to Steve, "What word was he mumbling?"

The Avengers turned to Director Hill, who nodded in agreement before Tony stepped out, "Actually, that was what we were afraid of."

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Will Ward be welcomed back onto the team that easily? Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next we will see what happened when Ward meet the rest of the teammates again after six months.**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	8. Finding Family

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

"Skye! There is someone who may want to have a word with you. Follow me." Phil looked at Skye after he entered the cafeteria.

Instantly, Ward became overprotective of Skye and stood up, "Can I come with?"

Phil looked at Ward for a moment and nodded before turning around to leave the cafeteria. Skye stood up as Ward took her hand and together, they walked out of the cafeteria.

FitzSimmons and May stared in their direction without a word, hoping that there was nothing serious going on with them.

* * *

Phil took the air down the macadam of the Helicarrier without a word with an uneasy Skye and Ward following him. Phil stepped in front of a huge automatic door before turning to Skye, "Skye, you were to stay calm no matter what occurred later." Phil looked up to Ward, "The same extends to you too, Ward."

Ward and Skye turned to each other before nodding at Phil.

After Phil keyed in his authorization code, the door opened to the Captain America, Iron Man and Director Hill. Skye widen her eyes at the two Avengers standing in front of her, but before she could have any fan girl reaction, Ward and she was struck by their serious expression. Director nodded to Phil before turning about to pass them to a glass window with Karnak on the other side.

Karnak was sitting on the bench resting his head on his hand and when he caught an eye of a few shadows appeared on the floor, he looked and saw the two guys then brought him with three strangers and the person he has been looking for, "SKYE!"

Skye widen her eyes at the guy, shock that he was able to say her name taken that she has never since him before in her life. Skye turned to the others, hoping to find an answer from them.

Director Hill cleared her throat, "Steve and Tony found him creating a rampage to create or attention and when we locked him up, he refused to say anything but your name. We suspect he may be your father cause we found this on him." She brought out a picture of her with the words 'My Daughter, Skye'.

Skye gazed at the photo in shock for a minute before reaching out, "He's my father?" Beside her, Ward wrapped an arm around her, "Who is he?"

Steve turned to Ward, "His name is Karnak from Attilan, also called The Hidden Land, the ancestral home of the Inhumans. He was first and previously seen with Fantastic Four during their battle with his cousin, Maximus, and after which, unfortunately, he got trapped in the Negative Zone created by Maximus."

"He is a good man, Skye." Phil nodded at her.

"Do you want to talk to him in private or you want us to accompany you?" Ward tightened his arm around Skye and looked at her.

Skye took a deep and lifted her head to them, "I want to talk to him, but could you guys watch over me while I talk to him?"

Everyone nodded and left the room, giving them some father and daughter time together. Before Director Hill leaves with them, she unlocked the glass window between them.

* * *

Captain America, Iron Man, Director Hill, Phil and Ward returned to the Director's office to watch Karnak and Skye talk through the surveillance camera in the room. Both Karnak and Skye did not move a bit ever since the five of them leave the room, with Karnak standing by the now-gone glass window with Skye looking down to the photo in her hand.

Karnak took a step towards Skye,"Skye! How are you?"

Skye froze for a bit, "I'm good, everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D have been very welcoming ever since I was on board on the Helicarrier."

Karnak looked at her, "Good. Skye, I'm sorry!" Skye slowly lifted her head to look at him, "I'm sorry for finding you only now. I have been trying to find you ever since I broke out of the negative zone, but I was too severely injured so Black Bolt kept me in on Attilan for recovery and only allowed me to leave a few years ago." Karnak took a deep signed, "I have been trying to find you, but no matter where I track all my sources turned out to be a dead end but luckily, Raina managed to contact me when she found you."

Skye, even everyone in the Director's office, widen their eyes in shock at Karnak, "Raina was part Inhuman, just like you, but her mother took her out of Attilan during the battle between Maximus and Black Bolt. She has been secretly attempting to find you ever since Maximus ransacked the Hunan province in China, posing as your parents so that he could use you to threaten me and luckily, your mother sent you to America in time to protect you but she sacrificed herself doing so when she doesn't hold you when Maximus found here."

In the end, everything Raina told him about Skye makes sense to Ward now. No wonder Raina was about to discover a match in Skye's DNA, she was in reality mentioning to her own half-Inhuman DNA. Raina knew all along who Skye was and yet she did not tell Garrett about it to protect her. He suddenly felt really grateful for Raina helping to protect his angel.

Skye looked at him, "What about the year after that? It has been a year since HYDRA been taken down and Raina left Garrett."

Karnak knew she would ask him this question so he nodded at her, "I did, Skye. Ever since Raina have approached me, I have been trying to get close to you, but S.H.I.E.L.D have gotten very strict on visitors so I figured the only way to get to you is to create trouble, only creating trouble in the crowd will get attention from the members of the Avengers and they will have to bring me on board to question me. Only in that way, I will be able to watch you and perhaps bring you home."

Skye bit her lower lip as she started to tear up at him. Karnak smiled at her, "I am sorry, Skye! For not being able to be there for you for all these years. I love you with all my heart, my daughter."

Skye gulped with a few tears escaping onto her cheeks before running into his arms, "Daddy!"

Karnak wrapped his arms tightly around her baby girl as he started to tear up too, "Oh Skye, you don't know how many times I have dreamed of this scene."

Everyone watching the scene in the Director's office also has their eyes wet as they watched the poor man and girl reunite after being separated for twenty five years.

* * *

Phil and Ward returned to their bus in the Helicarrier, where that is the place they usually gather when they need to discuss something persal as to them, the bus is the closes thing they have as a home on the Helicarrier.

Phil and Ward walked side by side as they walked through the door to the tie-down bay where their bus were parked, "Ward, I know you're concerned that you may be losing Skye again but have some faith in Skye. She knows that she will forever have her team supporting from behind even though she just got her father back, and the same extends to you too, Ward."

Ward looked at Phil as they walked up the cargo bay, "You're right. No matter what happens, we will always have you guys. I will no longer be left alone again."

Phil smiled and nodded at Ward, relieved that he now felt that way.

* * *

In the living area, FitzSimmons and May were sitting on the couch talking.

"What happened?" May stood up right away when she saw Phil and Ward.

Phil and Ward turned to each other before turning back to them, "Maria called me in to tell me that Captain America and Iron Man caught a man, Karnak, creating a rampage in NYC to create attention. After bringing him on board, he refused to say anything except mumbling Skye's name repeatedly, and we even found a photo of Skye on him. So after discussing, we all feel that we should let they see each other if now we will never know if they were related."

Ward nodded at them as he lean by the bar, "We just returned from the Director's office after witnessing Karna confirming that he is really her father."

Simmons frowned at Ward, "How is that even possible? I have run Skye's blood for testing for ample times and I did not find anything unusual or Inhuman DNA in her blood test."

Phil looked at the curious scientist, "That is because Skye is only half Inhuman, her mother is not inhuman."

May looked at Phil and Ward, only concerning about the motive of Karnak, "So what does he want with Skye now? Is he here only here just to acknowledge his daughter?"

Phil and Ward turned to eye on each other before shaking their head at them, "We have no idea, now we just need to wait for Skye to return to find out from her,"

Simmons looked at them, "I believe Skye will not leave us behind, I always have faith in her."

Fitz smiled at Simmons and nodded, "Jemma is right, we should have some faith in Skye. She will never want to leave the team. She belongs here with us! We're a family!"

* * *

_**A/N： Will Skye really returned to Attilan with her father? **__** Will this be the end of skyward? Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next we will see what happened when Karnak meet the team and especially Ward, the boyfriend of his daughter.  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	9. Meeting the Boyfriend

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Back in the room where Skye and Karnak were still in, Skye is trying to squeeze in everything she have gone through for the past two years into just merely an hour, "… So Ward and I were taking down all the agents, but just as we were about to get out of the door, the black guy appeared and knocked us unconscious..."

Karnak smirked at his daughter, "Skye, dear. I have only met you for an hour and you're trying to shove your boyfriend down my throat?"

"Daddy!" Skye blushed at him while Karnak laughed at her response.

Karnak took a deep breath and took her hand, "Skye, my baby girl. I am so glad that I finally found you after all these years. Only after hearing your stories of the past two years, I have realized that there will be no way you will be happy if you come back to Attilan with me, at least not with all your friends and your boyfriend here in S.H.I.E.L.D. I will need to return to Attilan tomorrow, but I promised you I will be back next week and during then, you will tell me more about your childhood, your life with S.H.I.E.L.D and this boyfriend of yours."

Skye nodded at him, "Thank you, daddy! Before you go, can you tell me about my mom?"

Karnak nodded and held out a photo. Skye took the photo, she can tell this picture should be taken years ago, but she is also able to distinguish its owner must have been very careful in maintaining the photos, because other than the color got a bit milder, the photo look like just like it was just shot yesterday. In the photo, was a very beautiful lady with chocolate brown long hair looking at a baby girl in her arms, her eye was filled with love when she looked at the child.

"Your mother's name is Chocolate because your grandmother gotten addicted to chocolate when she was pregnant with your mother." Karnak cannot help but chuckled as he recalled what happened when he met her, "I was on a mission in New York City when I met your mother, she was studying in Colombia University. And after running into her a few times, I started to visit New York City more often. We fell in love and have you. Just as I was about to bring her back to Attilan, Maximus, the ruler of Attilan then, declared war against his brother Black Bolt for interfering his plan to take over the humans. They are my cousin, but it's also my responsibility to do what is the best interest of my people! Maximus knew of your presence during the war so I immediately sent someone to New York City to warn your mother. She escaped back to her homeland in China to hide, but Maximus managed to find her. She knew Maximus can never guess that she will send you back to New York City for safe keeping, but she also didn't know that Maximus will never give any second chances to those who interfere with his plan so he ordered all his men to kill every single man, woman and child, even your mother."

Skye widen her eyes in shock at Karnak with her hand over her mouth, "Skye, your mother is a very intelligent and brave lady. She constantly encourages me to do the right thing as she told me that is why she love me. Don't blame yourself for her death, we loved you with all our heart. Nothing is more important to us than having you safe from danger."

Skye started to tear up as Karnak pulled her into his arms again,"I'm sorry, daddy! For thinking that you and mom abandoning me because you don't love me, I never thought that you did all this was to protect me from danger."

Karnak shook his head as he looked down to Skye, "Skye, I don't blame you! I have never been by your side since you were born, it's normal for you to think that way. Just remember that from now on, you will always have me by your side, you can always come to me whenever you need help."

Skye nodded as she tucked her head deeper into his chest to remember the scent of her father.

As the time draws closer to dinner time, Skye brought Karnak out of the room and to the bus where she knew all her teammates will be waiting.

"That is the forensics and research lab that FitzSimmons used when they need to treat our injury or test something we found in a mission and going up these stairs will be the living area, our bunks, mission room and there is even an interrogation room made of silicon carbide-coated Vibranium alloy..." Skye went on and on as she walked up the stair with Karnak behind her, laughing quietly and shaking his head.

"We even had an Asgardian in the interrogation room one time... "

Skye's voice entered the room before everyone in the room saw her. And thirty seconds later, they saw Skye entering the living area with a man in a green helmet, who looks like he's in his forties and has weird looking tattoos on his face.

"Hey guys!" Skye walked over to them, "This is my dad, Karnak. He's going to leave tomorrow, but he will be back next week and he will be having dinner with us before he leaves."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Karnak. I know I have not introduced myself previously, I'm Phil Coulson." Phil stood up and took his hand before turning to the others, "This is Melinda May, Grant Ward, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons."

Karnak nodded at them individually when Phil introduced them, "Nice to meet you too, Phil. Please, just call me Karnak. Thank you for taking care of my daughter during my absence." Karnak turned to Ward, "So, you're Ward? Skye's boyfriend?"

"Daddy!" Skye warned while the others watched them with a little smirk on their face.

Ward stood up and took his hand, "Yes, sir! Nice to meet you!"

Karnak stared at Ward deadly for a few minutes as though he was blaming Ward for stealing away his daughter before breaking the ice as he chuckled, "I am just messing with you, Ward. Skye told me all about you and I am glad that she has you looking out for her when I'm not by her side."

Ward let out a sigh of relief when he realized Karnak was joking, "Thank you so much for believing in me with your daughter, sir!"

Karnak shook his head at him, "Ward! Call me Karnak."

Ward nodded at him, "Thank you, Karnak!"

"Alright, just in time! FitzSimmons just returned with food five minutes ago. Shall we all settle down and have some dinner before seeing you off?" Phil smiled at Ward and Karnak.

Together, they settled down in the living area and started eating. FitzSimmons will ask him all sorts of question about Inhumans and Attilan while May and Phil will share stories of Skye going on missions with them during the past two years, making Karnak feeling very relieved that he did not ask or force Skye to come back to Attilan with him. He knows this is the place that will make Skye the happiest and that is all that matters to him.

As the night got darker, Karnak stood up, "Thank you for having me on board and to share with me so much about my daughter." Karnak turned to Phil, "Please send my apologizes to Director Hill for causing trouble in New York City." Phil smiled and nodded in return. "Skye, I have to go! I will see you again next week. We will hold in touch, okay?"

Skye nodded and stood up, "Let me send you off, daddy!"

Together, Skye and Karnark left the room while the rest remained to clear up the mess. When they returned to the cargo bay, an agent appeared and informed them that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D have offered to send Karnak home, which he happily accepts and gave his daughter one last hug before getting on board on his ride home back to the North Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

The next day, Ward and Skye is having their alone time in Ward's quarters, playing their favourite game - battleship, which Ward is constantly losing.

"There goes another one!" Skye laughed as she sank another of his ship.

Ward cannot helped as he laughed softly at her childlike reaction every time they play battleship. He loves seeing Skye so happy as he knew the dark clouds in Skye's mind is gone.

Ward put away the game, "Hey! I still want to play, it's fun to kick your ass on battleship."

Ward frown and chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "Skye! Can we stop playing battleship for a moment and talk?"

Skye turned around and nodded, sensing something is wrong with her boyfriend, "What's wrong?"

Ward took a deep breath, "Will you return to Attilan with your dad?"

Skye chuckled and shook her head, "No. He knows that I would rather be here with you and the team than anywhere else in the world so that's why he never even ask me if I want to return to Attilan with him at all! He is seriously the best daddy in the world."

Ward let out a sigh of relief as he smiled at her, "Thank god that I will not lose you again."

Skye cupped his face and looked into his eyes, "I will never leave you behind anymore, ever!" Ward nodded to her as Skye wrapped her arms about his neck, "I'm sorry that I drove you away when I was on the bus with you and Mike. I know I am the main cause why you followed Garrett because you thought you have no one left and he is all you've got at that time. I'm sorry for bringing all pain and suffering to you."

Ward tightened his left hand round her as he rubbed her back with the other, "You knew?"

Skye nodded, "I managed to figure it out when I read your letter. I never want to say anything because I feel like I should show you how much I love and care about you, instead of apologizing for something that I cannot change."

Ward stiffen his body when a thought came into his mind, "Am I the reason that stopped you from returning to Attilan with your dad?"

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Will Skye really think of returning to Attilan? What will she tell Ward? Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next there will be a little M-18 lovey dovey scene for all the skyward fans...  
**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	10. Heart to Heart

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

**This chapter may involves slight adult content.**

* * *

Skye immediate sat up and shook her head, "No, Ward! Not only you, my life has always been around humans, and I barely fit into this world when I was young, I don't think I want to be in the Inhuman world and be the outsider again, especially after I have finally found the place I was mean to be, with S.H.I.E.L.D, with the team and with you. Besides, I know that I really want to return to Attilan, you will definitely be by side."

Ward does not know how to express how grateful he is to have this angel sitting in front of him that knows him so well and cared about him so much. The love she gives him is more than he ever deserved and yet, she was able to continue to show him that her love for him is beyond any comparison.

Skye could tell from his expressions that he is having a lot emotions in him right now so she have decided to use the time to snuggle closer towards him as she sat on his thighs while giving him time to process. Skye's movements did not alert him as though whatever she is doing feels very natural to him.

Ward buried his head into her hair and sniffed the floral fragrant from her shampoo, which he have gotten very familiar with, "Skye, thank you so much for being so understanding and for staying in S.H.I.E.L.D with me."

"When do you think we will get to be back on the bus? I mean I love being here on the Helicarrier but I still prefer our bus." Skye sat up and looked at Ward.

Ward shrugged before leaning in to plant a kiss on her temple, "Phil told me that, we will only be needed to be back on the bus when there was a big mission but lately, the world has been quite calm. Even the two of us have only gone on two missions ever since we came on board on the Helicarrier and one of them only took us two hours to accomplish."

Skye chuckled at Ward, "That's because we just have to escort a handcuffed criminal from Chicago after CAPTAIN AMEIRCA caught him and we passed an hour of it on coffee while waiting for May to send us the coordinates Captain America have the criminal captured."

Ward shook his head at her with a playful expression, "But we brought him in, so I say its pretty much a mission to me."

Skye shook her head at Ward, "You looked different, but I like the new you much better than the old Ward, who owns a 'piss me off and I will kick you in your shin' labelled to his forehead!" Skye begun laughing after she finished teasing him.

Ward quirked an eyebrow at her, "Really? Cause I recalled you pissing me off a few times, but I didn't kick you in the shin."

"If you recalled properly, that was because you were trying to get into my pants, Agent Ward." Skye smirked at him.

"Oh really!?" Ward pushed her back onto his bed, with his hands on either side of her head and started kissing her.

Skye did not stop him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to him, with their body temperature starting to increase. Ward slid his right hand around her waist to pull her close as he traced a path along her neck with his lips, Skye then reached down to his waist to pull his shirt off so she could touch his bare chest. Slowly, they moved even closer to each other, savouring the feeling of being together so intimately.

* * *

Ward immediately flipped his eyes opened when he felt something moving beside him and he slowed down when he saw her sleeping like an angel in his arms. He lifted an arm to brush a strand of hair behind her ear to pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, her left cheek and lastly at the corner of her lips. Skye took a deep breath and tucked her head deeper in his arms as she opened her eyes to peek at him.

Ward smiled at her cute reaction as she stretched out with her arms above her head before wrapping around his neck, "Good morning, Angel."

"Mmmm, good morning! What time is it?"

Ward looked over her shoulder, "Six in the morning! Sleep, it's still early!" Ward gently pushed her head back into his chest before wrapping his arms around her. Skye did not resist his idea as she is still fatigued, she knew she could really use the rest before starting their day. As he watched his angel sleeping in his arms, he started to feel very homely, very loved very at home. He tightened his arm around his angel, hoping this moment will never end.

A few hours later, Ward's phone started vibrating on the side board, and without awaking Skye, he cautiously picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Ward, briefing on Triad in 10."

Before Ward could say anything, Phil just hangs up the phone. Ward signed at his phone and turned to look at his sleeping angel for a minute before getting up to change. After taking all the files he needed, he bent down by the bed to plant a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

When Ward entered the room, Director Hil, Phil, May, Natasha and Clinton were already seated around the Command Centre table.

"Alright, everyone's here. Lets start." Director Hill opened the file on her table after Ward took a seat, "We received news that Traid will be smuggling ten thousand pounds of marijuana from New Jersey to Singapore tomorrow. I need someone to go on this mission and break their deal before they even pass through the custom."

Phil glanced through his file for a minute and looked upward towards Director Hill, "Don't they know drug smuggling in Singapore is an immediate death penalty? How many people are they sending? How are they planning to smuggle the marijuana through the custom?"

Director Hill turned to Phil, "They will send in ten people and they plan to post as a tour group from New Jersey. According to the source, the plan to hide the drug in their suitcases."

"You said break their deal so does that mean you don't want us to take them in?" Ward looked up and turned to Hill.

"I don't want those dirty skunks anywhere near my Helicarrier or S.H.I.E.L.D so I just need you to assist them in gaining attention so that they will be arrested. So, who is up for this mission?" Hill closed her file and put it on the table.

Phil turned to Ward, "Ward?"

"I don't mind passing on but if I cannot promise that I will not receive any attention. If you really want it to be under the table..." Ward turned to Clint, who was sitting beside him, "Clint and Natasha should be perfect for the job, they are known for going undercover if you do not want to gain any attention or let the government raise any suspicion towards us."

Clint chuckled and leaned his back on his chair, "We will take on this mission! It should be fun playing cat and mouse with those drug smugglers."

Natasha smirked at her partner, "You're only saying that because you don't have to do any dirty work after the mission."

Clint chuckled deeper as he sat up to wrap an arm around his partner, "Are you saying you want to do the dirty work, Natasha?"

Natasha shoot deathly stares at Clint as he burst into laughter, "You better stop it, Clint Barton!"

"Fine! Strike Team Delta will take on this mission, they are planning to take the 1800 flight tomorrow, the time where the airport will have the most planes taking off. "Director Hill shook her head and passed some other file to Strike Team Delta, "Here are the files on the suspects, study them!"

* * *

When Ward returned to his quarters, he saw his angel on his bed sleeping, with the sheet reaching to her bare shoulders as she lay on her stomach with her head buried in his pillow. Ward smiled as he placed files back into his side drawer before walking over to the bed. Ward bend over and planted another soft kiss on the back of her bare shoulder.

"Skye. Skye, wake up! It's almost noon, we should get you some food." Ward bend over to her right ear as he rubbed her arm.

Skye groaned and turned around, "I want to sleep!"

Ward chuckled at her whining as he shook his head at her, he then stood up and left the room. And just as Skye thought Ward is letting her sleep, Ward return with a fresh set of clothes and her toothbrush. He sat in the same spot he's in five minutes ago and start to dress her while letting her sleep. After buttoning the last button on her shirt, he took her to the bathroom to have her rinse her face so she will feel more alert afterwards. Knowing she have no choice but to wake up, Skye washed her face and brushed her teeth before heading to the cafeteria with him.

And by the time, they arrived at the cafeteria, most of the agents were gone. Only leaving Natasha, Clint, the team with some agents who had the later lunch shift.

Simmons waved to them when she saw them caught the cafeteria, "Ward! Skye! We saved some food for you." Simmons then handled two sets of fish and chips to them.

Skye frowned at the food container in front of them, "Jemma! How the hell did you get fish and chips on board?"

Clint chuckled, "It was all me. I bumped into Fitz and he was telling me Simmons have been craving for fish and chips so he asked me if I could drop by any restaurant to pick up some fish and chips for him. Since I have gotten bored of the cafeteria food, I have decided to make a trip to the best fish and chips restaurant in town to pick up some takeaways. Hill just brought her set to her office to enjoy cause according to her, 'she would rather throw up than to stare our face if she is eating good food.' Classic Hill!"

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Sorry, I don't really know or tried writing M18 scenes before so this is all I could cough it up for you guys.**_

_**Next we will find out more about Skye's 'powers' and also see how she trained with Strike Team Delta...**_

_**BTW thanks for telling me the typos :) I have amend the typos for chap 8 and 9.**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	11. Training with Delta

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Natasha looked at Skye, "So! You're Skye? The young lady who helped bring down HYDRA? I'm Natasha Romanoff but you can call me Natasha."

Skye nodded at her as Ward helped her spread her food container, "I have heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you."

Clint turned to Ward, "Natasha and I will be heading to the training room in an hour, you want to join us?"

Skye's eyes were fired up with excitement when she turned to Clint, "Can I come too?"

"Certainly, why not!" Natasha smirked at the young hacker slash agent.

Ward stared at Natasha, "Don't you even dare try pulling anything, Natasha."

Natasha quirked an eyebrow at Ward before turning back to Skye, finally realizing that Ward and Skye is more than what they looks like, "No promises."

Clint chuckled as he looked between his partner and his friend, "Alright, cut it out you two! Grant, you better eat some food now if not later you may not have the energy to handle whatever Natasha may pull off later during training."

Ward rolled his eyes at Clint before bending down to eat his fish and chips while Skye looked at them, worrying that there might be a scene in the training room. Phil and May chuckled at the younger generations around the table while Fitzsimmons looked at each other, attempting to figure out what is going on.

After their lunch, Ward and Skye excused themselves to return back to their quarters to change into their workout clothes for their training section with Natasha and Clint while Fitzsimmons returned to their lab to work on the new specimens Iron Man found in Shang Hai.

Phil looked at Natasha, "You can play all you want with Ward, but don't go overboard. You still have a mission tomorrow. As for Skye, train her for defence not lethal, I don't need another Black Widow to mentor…" He then turned to Clint, "And you try to instruct her on how to hone her senses towards her surroundings, she's bad at those."

May nodded towards Natasha, "As much as I would like to see Ward crack a nerve, don't do anything beyond the boundaries."

Clint smiled at his previous mentor, "Phil, May, don't worry, I will be there with them in the training room to help, and I will also monitor Natasha and Grant. I will interrupt if Natasha did anything inappropriate."

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint before turning to nod at Phil and May, assuring she will not go overboard with Ward. Phil and May smiled and nodded at them before exiting the cafeteria.

Natasha elbowed him from the side, "Why did you promise Phil that I will not do anything overboard? This is the perfect time to mess with Grant."

Clint chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the love of his life slash partner, "Didn't you see that not only Ward is very protective of Skye, even Phil and May were also very protective over her. You and I both see Phil as a father figure we have in S.H.I.E.L.D, do you seriously think he will not know what you plan on doing later?"

Natasha cannot disagree with Clint, Phil have indeed been very caring and loving to the both of them. She would definitely do not want to do anything Phil does not approve or dislike, "Fine! I will control myself."

Clint peaked her lips and smiled at her, "That's my girl!"

* * *

An hour later, Ward and Skye appeared in the training room where Natasha and Clint were already in half an hour ago, and the two of them were now sparring on the mat.

When Natasha and Clint saw them, Natasha took the opportunity and jumped onto Clint's shoulder, bringing him down to the mat, with his back facing upwards.

"I won!" Natasha smirked as she let him go.

Clint turned around and laid his back on the mat, "That's not far. I was distracted."

Natasha nodded at him, "And I used it to pin you down."

Ward chuckled at them as he walked over to pull Clint off the mat.

"Skye, you ready?" Natasha turned to Skye.

Sky nodded at her before moving towards her.

"Okay, Skye. Focus on your surroundings and never let your attention get distracted or it will cost you your life." Natasha got into position, "Now try to take me to the ground."

Skye looked at her for a second and took a deep breath as she hit a fast punch towards Natasha's neck, Natasha ducked very quickly and almost instantly, Skye lifted up her left foot and kick towards her waist. Natasha did not manage to duck the kick, she then quickly dropped onto the mat and roll before she bounced up to aim a punch at Skye's shoulder, Skye ducked beautifully, but just as she was about to attack, Natasha lifted her good leg and wraps her neck and pinned her to the ground.

"Not bad for a rookie. You manage to hit Natasha in just two attempts. I suppose you have been trained pretty well. Nice work, Skye." Clint clapped his hands as Natasha helped Skye up.

"Skye, I say you did a pretty good job. You were able to find my weak shots during the fight. Your first move was good, but for your second move you have to be faster. Your enemy will eventually lose patience with you and hit you with everything they got so you don't have time to think, you only need to attack." Natasha smiled and nodded at her as she guide her along.

Skye nodded at Natasha, "Understood. Can we go again?"

Natasha smiled, "Yes and don't say I didn't warn you. There will not any 'Are you ready?' from now on, get it."

Skye nodded as she got into position. Natasha continually helped her on her mistakes, Clint and Ward also help guide Skye along as the two ladies spar. After sparing for two hours, Natasha and Skye stopped to get a rest while letting the guys use the mat for a while. Clint and Ward sparred with weapon to show Skye tactics on how to use their opinion's gun at them while fighting with bare hands. In the following few days, Natasha started training Skye on her tactics whenever she was not on a mission, usually with Clint and Ward by their side, assisting.

* * *

And after being gone for six days, Karnak returned to the Helicarrier to visit her daughter.

"Skye!"

Skye ran into his arms when she saw Karnak walking down the cargo bay of his ship, "Daddy!"

"How have you been this few days?" Karnak wrapped an arm round her shoulder as they walked towards the teams' living area.

"I have been on training lately. I have gotten a lot stronger and better at concentrating and I could even sense my opponent's weak spot in just mere seconds, but my tactics still needed improving."

Karnak turned to his daughter, "You were able to sense weak points of your opinion?"

Skye nodded at him, "Yup, I have constantly been having difficulty in concentrating, but after meeting you, my anxiety inside of me went away almost constantly, and then when I was sparring with Natasha the other day, I was able sense her weakest point and attack it."

"Skye, you know what are my abilities and strength?"

Skye shook her head at him, "I don't recall you telling me any."

Karnak chuckled at his daughter, "I am able to sense weak points and shatter them in mere minutes and I am able to exert great strength. As your troubles and fear go away, your powers will slowly float out of the water as you regained your concentration around your surroundings. Skye, train harder with your mate, but be safe doing so, and you will be capable to exert great power within you and shatter your opinion weak point in just mere minutes."

Skye widened his eyes at him, "Really? You were able to do that?"

Karnak nodded his head at her, "It is my discipline to be able to sense the weakest spot in any object and my power to shatter it. Skye, I trust you will be able to practice it when you're fighting evil too."

Skye smiled and nodded at him, "Yes daddy, I promise you I will always keep that in my heart whenever I'm on mission."

Karnak planted a kiss along her temple, "That's my girl. I am so proud of you. I believe your mom will definitely feel the same way, if she's here to see how well you're doing."

Skye kept quiet for a minute as they entered the shared living area, "Daddy, do you think of my mom very often?"

Karnak exhaled a heavy sigh and looked at his beautiful daughter, "Yes, very often. I thought of her more often after since seeing you last week, especially when you looked so much like her. I miss everything about her, her laugh, her hugs and most of all, I missed having her by my side. But I am glad that at least I will have you by my side now. I may not be able to be on Earth often, but whenever I have the time I will come here to visit you, regardless whether you're on a mission or at any part of the world."

Skye smiled and nodded at her father, "We will be the Strike Team Digamma of father and daughter."

"Why choose Digamma?"

"Because Digamma on Greek means F, which stands for family and father!" Sky tilted her head at her father.

Karnak stifled a chuckle after hearing her 'reason', "Skye, you're truly my precious!"

Skye laughed and nodded in agreement, "So, why did you return to Attilan so urgently last week?"

"Black Bolt has sent me an urgent message informing me that there were some unwanted guest while I just got on board onto the Helicarrier and after seeing you, I just could not bare to leave you immediate so I decided to stay for a few more hours before returning back to Attilan. Fortunately, not much damage was done at that time, so I manage to defeat all the intruders. Black Bolt needs me to assist with the cleaning up so I stayed for a few more days."

Skye listened very attentively to how her father defeated all the unwanted intruders in Attilan, feeling very proud that her father is such a great man being looked up by the citizens of Attilan.

"Skye, there is one more matter. Black Bolt has offered to invite you and your teammates on board for a tour around Attilan, I know you don't desire of staying in Attilan but I think you should at least know how is life like in Attilan. Attilan will forever be a part of your life and I really hope you will be able to stay in Attilan for a few days every once in a while to accompany me too."

Skye smiled and nodded at her father, "Daddy! I know what you meant. I will talk to the team about this trip to Attilan, I am looking forward to visit the land you grow up on. It must be really fascinating."

* * *

_**A/N： **__**This is just one of the 'powers' Skye may have. Read on to find out more**_

_**Next we will see what happened when the team visits Attilan. **_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	12. Trip to Attilan

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Phil was doing some paperwork for the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D with May when Skye knocked the door after leaving Fitzsimmons to give her father a tour around the Helicarrier.

"Skye! How may I help you?" Phil gestured to the seat beside of May as she put away his files.

Skye bit her lower lip as she hesitated on how she could tell Phil that her uncle invite them to visit Attilan while Phil and May looked at her patiently.

"My dad just came on board onto the Helicarrier, and then he kinda…" Skye changed her sitting position on the chair, "… told me that my Uncle, Black Bolt, whose also the current ruler of Attilan is asking about me."

Phil and May continued to look at her, "… Uh, he also offered us a tour around Attilan, and then I was wondering if you guys will to come with me to Attilan?"

Phil chuckled at her while May gave her a friendly smile when they realised what she is trying to say, "Skye, relax! May and I would definitely like to join you on your visit to Attilan."

"Really? You guys will not get mad or anything?" Skye sat up and looked between the both of them, shocked that they were so okay with her announcement.

"Why would we be mad at you for wanting to visit your father's homeland?" Phil looked at Skye, "We could take the bus to Attilan. Fitzsimmons just finished their research on the new specimen for Tony and Ward doesn't have any mission at the moment, I say we leave the Helicarrier for Attilan tomorrow?"

Skye nodded at Phil while May stood up and headed for the door, "I will inform Maria on our trip to Attilan."

* * *

Skye was packing for their trip to Attilan when Ward appeared at her door.

"I'm all packed and ready for tomorrow's trip. How about you?"

Skye placed a small duffel bag on the floor by her bed before turning to the side table, "I just packed my clothes, now I only need to put in my laptop."

Ward cannot help but quirked an eyebrow at her, "You do realise that we're just staying in Attilan for a few days."

Skye rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Ward stared at her for a few minutes, "Are you nervous about going back to Attilan?"

Skye stopped what she is doing and nodded at him, "I am freaking out actually, I mean I am excited to get to see Attilan but at the same time I have a very bad feeling about this. I am practically at war with myself."

Ward closed the door after he entered the room and sat down on her bed before pulling her into his arms to comfort her, "Skye, you have nothing to worry. The team will be there for you and I will always be right by your side. Just have fun in Attilan, see it more like a vacation than going back to get approval for being Karnak's daughter."

"I know, but it's precisely the feeling of something might go wrong is is eating me from inside right at once. I have never experienced this sort of bad feeling before." Skye tucked her head deeper into his chest while attempting to conceal from the fact that she is trying to back out of this trip.

Ward did not say anything but tighten his arms around her, hoping to make the bad feeling she is having to go away.

* * *

"Fitz, I am so excited to visit Attilan. We will get to meet a new race and be exposed to their advantaged technology. I simply can't wait to step foot on Attilan."

Fitzsimmons were in their lab preparing for their trip to Attilan, both of them were super excited to be able to visit Attilan.

"It is very fascinating. We have heard so much about the Inhumans from Karnak, I just cannot wait to visit their lab and maybe even study their technology." Fitz nodded at Simmons as he transferred the new icers into a storage box to bring on board onto the bus for emergencies.

Simmons nodded at Fitz, "I know, it's just such a shame that we will only be staying for a few days."

Fitz shrugged at her, "Well, I suppose we better make the best of the trip by learning as much as we could after we step foot on the land."

Simmons took the box in front of her and headed for the door, "Alright! I'm all set now. Let's move the stuff onto the bus before we rest for the night."

Fitz quickly picked up the two boxes on his counter and ran after Simmons, "Jemma! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Phil, I will let your team make this trip to Attilan but on one condition." Hill walked into Phil's office with May behind her, "You have to bring Black Widow and Hawkeye with you, I don't want any funny business when your team is visiting Attilan. Remember, you are representing S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Understood, Maria! I will inform Natasha and Clint later. Thank you." Phil nodded at Hill.

"Don't worry, Director Hill. I will take good care of your agents. You will have my word on this."

Hill and May were both stunned by Karnak who spoke up suddenly from the corner of the room. Before Hill and May entered the room, Karnak showed up to speak to Phil about her daughter's 'talents' and also to thank him for taking care his daughter for the past two years.

Hill nodded at Karnak before turning to Phil, "I'm sorry. I did not realise you have guest" Hill reverted her attention back to Phil, "Don't worry about the files and mission I gave you this morning, you can attend to them when you return from Attilan and feel free to contact me if you have run into any trouble in Attilan."

Phil approached Hill and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thanks Maria. We will take care of ourselves, don't worry."

Hill nodded in relieved at her best friend before leaving the room to Phil, May and Karnak.

"Looks like we're good to go!" Phil announced with a tone of playfulness, making May and Karnak chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Phil and May then brought Karnak to one of their guest quarters to let him rest for the night before dropping by at Natasha and Clint's living quarters to inform them of the trip to Attilan.

* * *

As the sun rose towards the sky, Phil and May arrived at the tie-down bay for their bus to prepare for flight procedures while waiting for the other members of the team. Five minutes later, Fitsimmons also appeared in the cargo bay of the Helicarrier with their personal stuff.

"Fitsimmons, I need you to do a check on the engine while May checked the plane for any damage or leakage. I will be in the mission room setting up the intercom systems if you need me." Phil was jogging up the stairs when he saw the two Bristish scientists so he stopped by the railing before he disappeared through the door.

Fitzsimmons nodded at him and headed up the stairs, behind him, to settle down their bags before heading to the engine room.

Skye and Ward were the last ones to arrive, with Karnak beside them as he need to give the coordinates to May so that they know where they will be heading.

"Phil, my dad is here to give you the coordinates for Attilan." Skye appeared in the mission room with Karnak while Ward settle their bags in their bunks.

"Oh, right. I almost forget about the coordinates." Phil nodded as he moved to make space for Karnak to enter in the coordinates for Attilan.

"Why didn't you just land your plane on our bus and ride with us?" Skye tilted her head at Karnak as he keyed in the coordinates.

"I have discussed this issue with Karnak yesterday, but he said, he will need to contact Karnak through his communication systems so they will not label us as intruders and start firing at us." Phil turned to answer her inquiry for Karnak.

Clint whistled as he looked around the bus, "Sweet ride! I still cannot believe Fury gave you this plane. This is the best mission plane I have ever been on."

Skye widened her eyes at the two avengers, "Natasha? Clint? What are you guys doing here?"

Natasha smiled at her trainee, "Maria sent us. She want us to be your babysitters slash bodyguard for this trip."

Skye turned to Phil, "Is she telling the truth?"

Phill nodded at her, "Maria is alfraid we might get into trouble in Attilan so she will only let us make this trip if I agree to let Natasha and Clint join us."

"Cool!"

"All done. You guys should be able to locate Attilan with the coordinates I just inputted in your computers." Karnak announced as he turned to face them.

"Natasha, Clint, this is my dad, Karnak." Skye gestured to Karnak before turning to Karnak, "Dad, this is Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton and they have trained me on my combat skills the pass few days."

Karnak took a step towards them to offer a hand to them, "Nice to meet you!"

Natasha took his hand, "Pleasure to meet you too."

Clint then stepped forward to take his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Just then, May appeared, "She's ready for take off."

Phil nodded at her before turning to Karnak, "Shall you lead the way?"

Karnak nodded at him, "I will now get back to my ship. See you later, on Attilan!"

Having said, Karnak left the Helicarrier for his plane. After he's gone, May returned to the cockpit to proceed with take-off procedures while everyone got into positions at the cargo bay for take off.

"Nat, why don't we speak to Hill about being getting a plane like this for our own missions?" Clint turned to Natasha as the plane left the ground.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Clint and ignored his stupid question.

Clint shrugged at her, "What? It can happen! Can't blame a man for trying."

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Is Skye being paranoid or is something going to happen during their trip? Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next we will have more Inhuman characters coming into the picture and a little more intro of Attilan in the next chapter **_

_**Oh btw, it will just be a very short trip to Attilan, like two days? Cause I am not focusing on Karnak, instead this is actually more like a bridge to my next few chapters.**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	13. In Attilan

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

After taking off, everyone unbuckled their seat belt and headed back into their workstations. After taking flight for about five hours, the plane was taking flight over the North Altantic Ocean with a smaller plane flying in front of it.

"It's so beautiful out here. Everything is so white and blue." Skye gasped when she looked out the window.

"Do you know that it's actually freezing outside?" Ward quirked an eyebrow at her.

Skye exhaled a heavy sign before turning around to look at her boyfriend, "Ward! Stop being a tool bag."

Clint chuckled as he appeared in the living area after his usual morning training section with Natasha in the Cargo Bay, "Tool bag?" He turned to Ward, "Grant, that name suits you! May be you should go by that name."

Ward gave a deadly stare to him before turning around to continue what he is doing while Clint just shrugged and took a seat on the couch.

Skye chuckled at his boyfriend as she walked over to join him, "Sorry, he is a little grumpy this morning. Where is Natasha?"

"Nat is in the shower." Clint rolled his eyes at his back before lowering his voice to Skye, "Why? You didn't satisfy him this morning?"

"Clint, you better watch it or I swear I will crack open the windows just to toss you down into the Altantic Ocean." Ward warned, with his back still facing them.

Clint and Skye turned to each other and laughed softly.

"To resolve your inquiry, we have to get up pretty early this morning if you know what I mean." Skye winked at Clint.

"Ah… message received." Clint nodded and gave her an 'ok' sign.

Ward rolled his eyes as he turned with two cups of coffee in his hand. He gave one to Skye before he took a seat beside her to wrap an arm about her shoulder.

"What about me, old buddy?" Clint accused as he gazed at the cuddling couple beside him.

"That is what you get for pissing me off." Ward ignored his accusation as he took a slip of his coffee.

"I should have asked you to join Nat and I for training to ease off all that stream in your body." Clint shook his head at his good friend's childish payback before getting up to get a cup of coffee for himself.

* * *

In the centre of nowhere in the North Atlantic Ocean was a floating land with skyscrapers on it with a few layers of protective barriers around it. Most of the skyscrapers were in purple and with the sunshine radiating through the skyscrapers, it seemed like as though there was a large frame around it. As they flew over it, the city looked so calm and peaceful. Karnak's ship led them right towards the palace in the middle of Attilan where they land the bus.

"Welcome to Attilan, people of S.H.I.E.L.D!" A beautiful lady with green eyes and long, flawless red hair stepped forward with a man in black and silver suit with a mask extending over his head, standing behind her.

"Thank you inviting us, your majesty. My name is Phil Coulson, I will be representing S.H.I.E.L.D in escorting Skye to your land. We know how you feel against humans, but I will give you my word that my team will not harm or hurt any of your citizens or buildings." Phil stepped forward to him as he offered a hand to her.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson. And I will enure the same will be treated to your team and your aircraft." Madame Medusa took his hand. "Now where is my beloved niece who I have heard so much from my cousin."

Skye turned to her team and her father who nodded at her to encourage her to move forward.

Another lady with green eyes and blond hair moved passed them and held Skye's hands to take a closer look at her, "Such a beautiful girl. What's your name?"

Skye looked at her, but did not reject her hold, "My name is Skye. And you are?"

"I'm Crystal, that is our Black King, Black Bolt and Queen, Madame Medusa who is also my sister." Crystal turned to gesture to Black Bolt and Madame Medusa, "And they are our Cousins, Gorgon and Karnak's brother, Triton."

"Crystal, could you escort our guest to their rooms?" Madame Medusa then turned to Karnak, "Cousin Karnak, could we have a word with you?"

"Yes, Madame Medusa." Karnak nodded at her before turning to the team, "Take your time to settle down, I will come pick you guys up for dinner and a small tour around Attilan."

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D nodded at him before following Crystal into the palace to their suites.

Karnak followed Black Bolt and Madame Medusa to the meeting room at the highest floor of the royal palace where they normally talk about the happenings of Attilan.

"Is something wrong on Attilan? You two looked awfully troubled than usual."

"Cousin Karnak, the Russians have started to appear around the boarders of Attilan again and this time they did not shoot at us but instead they camped along the border. They all seemed to be waiting for something. We're afraid Maximus might be on to something." Lady Medusa walked towards the large window where they have a clear view of Attilan.

"What did he tell you?" Karnak frowned at his cousin.

"He did not tell us anything but our guards have reported back to us saying that they saw Maximus talking to the mirror again." Madame Medusa turned around to face Karnak.

'It's time.' Black Bolt telepathed to them as he moved towards Madame Medusa.

Karnak and Madame Medusa widen their eyes at them, "Are you certain? There isn't some other way?"

'It is the only way that will pass along with both humans and Inhumans out of harm's way. We have no choice but to activate that protocol.' Black Bolt exhaled a heavy sigh as he telepathed again.

"When should we activate the protocol?" Madame Medusa knew that there is no way that they could change his mind.

Black Bolt turned to Karnak, without a word.

Almost instantly, Karnak knew what he was going to say, "I believe it will be in a week from now, when my daughter have left Attilan."

Madame Medusa turned to look at the city of Attilan, "I simply hoped that our protective domes will be capable to make it till then."

* * *

An hour later, Karnak appeared in the guest rooms' halls and brought them out for a tour around Attilan, they went to the Residential Area to meet the other Inhumans and the Krees. Phil was shocked when he saw the Blue-skinned Krees as that is the exact species he found in the underground facility, Guest House.

"Karnak." Phil stepped forth to Karnak, "Do the Blue-skinned Krees share any special ability?"

Karnak nodded at Phil, "Yes, they do, actually. Blue-skinned Krees posed superhuman strength and durability. They are known as the doctors on our land. Why did you ask?"

Phil shook his head at him, "Just a question that baffled my mind."

Phil turned to give a look of dismay to May without a word.

After they had their dinner, Karnak and Skye went out for a father-daughter time while the rest of the team returned to their suite to rest after a long day.

"Skye, this is where I go to school." Karnak introduced as he brought Skye to the academic.

As they walked past the Terrigen Labs, Skye saw a few large capsules in the middle of the room with tubes linking to them, "What are those tubes for?"

"Those tubes are for the extraction of the Terrigen Mist, which is what mutate our body to strengthen our limits and abilities. That is the reason that causes us, Inhumans, to be so different from humans." Karnak turned to Skye as they walked nearer to the capsules.

"That is so amazing!" Skye circled around the Terrigen Labs, fascinated by what she witnessed.

"Let me take you to my room, I have more photos of your mother and also letters she wrote when she was having you." Karnak smiled at her as he motioned for Skye to come after him.

* * *

Before everyone returned to their room, Phil had asked all of them to enter his room to talk about something he just discovered

"Are you sure, Phil? The primary ingredient for GH-325 that healed you and Skye were extracted from those Blue-skinned Krees?"

Phil turned to May and nodded to emphasize, "I am a hundred percent certain of that. I have personally seen the half alien body with my own two eyes when we infiltrated he Guest House."

"Jemma, did you discover anything unusual in the records we found in HYDRA?" Fitz turned to his lab mate.

Simmons tilted her head while she attempted to recall the data she read from the file, "Nothing I could recall."

Fitz turned to Phil again, "Should we talk to Karnak about this?"

"I don't think it's a good idea. They seem very protective of the Krees if they found out that we experimented with one of their people, we may start World War Three." Natasha shook her head at them.

"Nat is right, Hill has specifically warned us not to make a scene during our visit on Attilan. I would suggest that we ask Hill about this before we do anything." Clint turned to Phil.

Phil exhaled a heavy sigh, "Natasha and Clint is right. If we risk asking Karnak, we may even cause Skye to get into trouble. I will ask Maria about this, everyone in this room is to keep quiet about this, even with Skye, until I receive a response from Maria. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded at Phil before returning to their room.

* * *

"How was your first night in Attilan?" Karnak greeted as he went into the dinning room with Black Bolt and Madame Medusa.

"It was wonderful, especially the scenery in the morning. It must be very satisfying to be able to start your day to such a fascinating view." Simmons nodded at him.

"We have heard from Cousin Karnak that you two are very curious about our technology and science?" Madame Medusa turned to Fitzsimmons, "Would you like to work with our scientist for the day?"

Fitzsimmons gasped in shock as they nodded very excitedly at her.

Madame Medusa chuckled at them before turning to one of her guards, "Taboo, could you lead our guest to our Terrigen labs and let them work with our scientists. Inform them that they were to answer every question our guest asked, my orders!"

Taboo bowed towards her, "Yes, Madame Medusa!"

"Cousin Karnak will bring you around the rest of Attilan. Pardon us as we need to give back to our duties."

Having said, Black Bolt and Madame Medusa left the room while Karnak brought them around the city. They were walking round the Old City when it started raining outside the Protective Dome and at the same time, the plane began to hover around Atiilan as they dropped atomic bombs on the Protective Dome, causing Attilan to start to quake under their feet.

"What is happening?" Skye started to panic as Ward held onto her.

"Karnak, the Black King and Madame Medusa have asked for your presence in the meeting room." A warrior appeared from the direction of the palace.

"I will be on my way." Karnak nodded to him before turning to the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, "Do you guys know your way back to your room?"

"No, dad." Skye shook her head at him, "We will go with you to meet the King and Queen, we can help too."

Karnak stared at her for a few second before nodding, "Very well. Come with me."

They then made their way to the lab to get Fitzsimmons before they follow Karnak to Black Bolt and Madame Medusa.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**What happened to Attilan? And will they be able to leave Attilan safely? Read on and find out more.**_

_**Next we will see what Black Bolt and Mademe Medusa have in mind to chase off the Russians that may or may not affect Skye and Karnak father-daughter relationship. **_

_**This episode was inspired by cartoon series Marvel Knights InHumans... Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	14. The Blue Moon

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

In the meeting room, Gorgon started shouting at Madame Medusa, "Madame Medusa, why can't we attack the Russians? Are you implying that we should simply stand here and wait for them to bring us down?"

"Calm down, Cousin Gorgon. There is no point in shouting at Madame Medusa." Triton interrupted.

Madame Medusa turned to explain to him, "Cousin Gorgon, Black Bolt has made it care that we can never attack the humans. This will cause a conflict between humans and the Inhumans. We can only stand guard and defend ourselves."

"This is absurd…" Triton quickly pulled Gorgon towards the doorway, before Gorgon try to say something rude the King and Queen, "We will now go check on the Russians on our fortress, please excuse us, Black King and Madame Medusa."

Madame Medusa shook her head at her impulse Cousin Gorgon as they left the room.

"Cousin Karnak!" Madame Medusa frowned when she saw the agents behind him, "Why did you bring them here? It's very dangerous here!"

"We are here to help, Madame Medusa." Phil stepped forward to look Madame Medusa, "You're a family of Skye and that means you're a family to our team too."

'They should leave before they were pulled down the water with us. This is not their battle to fight!' Black Bolt looked at Karnak.

"That is not true, we can fight together. This is my home now, too. You cannot be so selfish and sacrifice yourself or your people, we can help!" Skye stared angrily at her uncle.

Everyone froze and turned to Skye, especially Black Bolt, Madame Medusa and Karnak.

"What did you just say?" Madame Medusa took a step towards her.

"I said he cannot be so selfish and reject any help he can get when it comes to the safety of Attilan and the people on Attilan." Skye turned to Madame Medusa and pointed at Black Bolt.

Ward, who was standing beside her, turned to her, "But he did not say anything just now."

Skye froze as she realized what she just did.

"Fascinating, you were the first descendant of a Royal Inhuman to be able to telepath or possess any powers without the requirement of being exposed to Terrifen Mist." Madame Medusa started to examine her niece carefully.

"Madame Medusa, sorry to disrupt. We could study Skye anytime, but what is happening outside Attilan?" Natasha interrupted as the ground began to quiver again.

The three Attilans shared a look, "For many years, the Russians have always been really peculiar about our people and our abilities. Particularly after they saw how we defeat my husband's brother, Maximus, the Russians have gained even more interest about our abilities and have been trying to induce us to share the secrets, but the Terrifen Mist is the life of Attilan, it's what makes us Inhumans and if they took it, we will seize to exist."

Karnak exhaled a heavy sigh and added, "So I have been working with Black Bolt on trying to move to some other region of Earth, but we realize that it will be very risky if humans of another part of the world knew of our existence. That will cause an even more threatening danger to our people. So after the Russians have tried to intrude into our land, I have returned to work with our cousins and guards and managed to defeat their attack before they manage to penetrate our Dome. Black Bolt has asked me to travel to the Blue area of the moon to seek permission from the Watcher to move there, that's why I was gone for a week after meeting Skye."

Skye widened her eyes at Karnak, "You're leaving?"

"Yes, my daughter. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I have been trying to tell you this before you leave Attilan few days later, but it seems like we have to move the date forward." Karnak walked towards her, "We have no choice but to move our land to the moon or we will all be endangered, but like I have promised you, I will return to Earth very frequently to visit you. We will never be parted again, I promise."

"How do you contrive to move the whole island to the blue area of the moon?" Clint voiced out everyone's doubts.

"We will connect the computerized functions of our city to Lockjaw's neural network that will create an energy field powerful enough to heal and also teleport our land to the moon, but we will need some time to set up the network." Madame Medusa turned to pick up a bulldog, who has a little small antenna-like object on his forehead.

Natasha blinked a few times to ascertain that is really a bulldog, "He is Lockjaw? He can do teleportation?"

"He is the reason why you were able to enter Attilan as he teleported you into our Protective Dome." Karnak petted the bulldog.

Fitz stared at the bulldog, "Whose mind is also blown away by that dog?"

Skye, Simmons and Clint raised their hand.

"Alright, how do you want us to help you?" May interrupted as she moved forward to stand beside Phil.

"Will you be able to convince the regime to retreat?" Karnak looked at them.

Natasha and May nodded at the Inhumans before leaving, "We will contact Maria about this."

"While we wait for Natasha and May to return with Hill's reply, can we visit your fort to observe the surroundings around Attilan?" Clint looked at Madame Medusa.

Madame Medusa nodded before she called out two names and a few seconds later, two guards appeared in the room to lead Clint and Ward to their fort.

"Fitzsimmons and I will try to hack into their communication system and see if there is any way we could make them retreat from the borders." Skye disappeared next with Fitzsimmons.

"How much time you need us to buy?" Phil turned to Madame Medusa.

"A few hours should be plenty for me to perform a head count and fix up the system." Karnak interrupted.

"Is there any way we could leave Attilan so we will not interfere with your teleportation?"

Madame Medusa and Karnak turned to each other, "I suppose Lockjaw should be capable to teleport you a few miles away from Attilan, so you will not gain any attention from Russia, before we activate the protocol."

* * *

"This is not good, the Russians have moved all their big guns over to the borders." Clint frowned when he saw all the tanks around Attilan.

"The good thing is that the Dome was not damaged by their attacks." Ward nodded at Clint.

"But that doesn't mean they will not be capable to enter Attilan sooner or later."

Clint and Ward snapped their head in the direction Triton appeared.

"Are you saying that they will be able to penetrate the Dome if they continue to fire?" Ward looked at him, bewildered.

Triton exhaled a heavy sigh at them, "They are not trying to penetrate our Dome. They are attempting to overpower our Dome as it deflect their attacks, causing it to overload and explode and after which, they will be able to enter Attilan."

"Why didn't they fire at Attilan before? Why wait so long? And why aren't any of you attacking?" Clint pointed out the loophole he found in Triton explanation.

"That is because the Dome is not capable to be in its fullest defensive form under direct lighting, Attilan is in great disadvantage and if we start firing, we may cause conflict between our people and humans, which may induce a war all over Earth. That is why Black Bolt insisted on moving Attilan to the moon." Triton added as he moved past them and looked towards the Russians.

"Guards, stand guard. If the Russians manage to penetrate the Dome, it will be up to us to buy time for the King and Queen to set up the Blue Moon Protocol." Triton ordered as he turned to the guards along the fortress.

Ward and Clint turned each other and nodded before they left the fortress to explain the situation to Phil and the team.

* * *

"I have tried to convince the government, but like I have to warn you earlier, the Russians are very aggressive when it comes to power. They have insisted that we stay out of this if not they will see it as a declare of war, I will see what I can do for you. I will keep you updated on any further information coughed out by the Russians. Hill out."

After Director Hill disappeared from the screen, Natasha and May returned to the meeting room to report to Phil. And just as they were about to enter the room, the firing stopped.

"Good news, I managed to hack into their systems and deploy the soldiers to another fifty miles back for safety precaution. This should buy us some time." Skye announced as she looked up to the rest from a far corner of the room.

May spoke up after she entered the room with Natasha, "Maria is also working on convincing the Russians to retreat, but I don't think it will do any good. Maria said that they were determined to take down Attilan."

"It's ok, thank you for buying us time." Madame Medusa nodded at the agents, "My husband and Karnak is almost ready. We will activate the protocol once the Russians start firing again so that they will think that we were destroyed under their attacks."

"I suppose we should all get ready for our departure to avoid interfering your protocol."

Madame Medusa took a step towards Phil with a hand out, "Thank you, Agent Coulson for all your assistance. I am grateful that we are able to find an ally like you on earth. Please send my greetings to your Director Hill. Karnak will be by your plane with Lockjat in an hour."

Phil took her hand, "You're welcome to visit S.H.I.E.L.D anytime and feel free to get hold of us if you needed any help."

"Thank you, we will." Madame Medusa then moved towards Skye to take her hands, "Skye, my beautiful niece, please take care and work hard on your abilities. I believe you will one day be a hero, like your father. We will meet again."

Skye nodded at her, "I will, see you soon too, Aunt Medusa."

She released Skye's hands and turned to Ward, "And I'm sure you will take good care of my niece and don't you even try to harm a single hair on her or us, Inhumans, will come looking for you."

"You have my word, Madame Medusa"

* * *

An hour later, everyone was on board on the bus to help prepare for take off procedures while Skye said farewell to Karnak.

Skye looked at her father, "I suppose you will be gone for a while."

Karnak nodded as he carried Lockjaw, "Yes, Skye. I will be but don't worry, I will visit you the moment Attilan have settled down on the moon. Take care."

Karnak and Skye took one last hug before Skye walked up the Cargo Bay and into Ward's arms.

A few minutes after Lockjaw teleported the bus out of Attilan, the Russians started attacking Attilan again. At the same time on Attilan, Karnak have routed the entire grid of computerize city functions to Lockjaw's neural network, creating an energy field powerful enough to teleport Attilan upon reactivation of the city's protective dome and under the order of Black Bolt, Karnak hit the button for activation as Atilan hit a ride onto his next journey through negative space just as Lockjaw's flight reflexes kicked in.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**I know this chapter is not my best, but I still hope you guys like it.**_

_**Next will be a little sweet chapter on Ward and Skye. Read on to find out more.**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	15. Date Night

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

It has been two months since the team have returned to the Helicarrier and Skye have not heard from Karnak ever since. Everyone did not dare to bring up the issue when they are around Skye so that they will not remind Skye of Attilan is now no longer on earth.

"It has been two months already. Do you think Karnak will return to Earth?"

Early in the morning, Phil and May gathered in Phil's office on the Helicarrier as they discussed some matters.

Phil nodded and reassured May, "He will, I am certain of it. Karnak has been spending half of his life attempting to find Skye. He will never want to lose her again."

May exhaled a heavy sigh and looked at him, "Let's just hope he turns up soon, Maria has already grounded her for almost blowing two missions. It is really heart aching to see the girl misses her father so much."

Phil smiled at May to help ease off her worries about Skye, "All we can do is be there for her, at least she still has Ward beside her to prevent her from cracking. I have faith in her, she will be fine. Don't worry."

May smiled and nodded at him before they returned their attention to the documents in their hand.

* * *

Ward was laying on the bed in Skye's quarters as he watched his beautiful angel sleep soundly in his arms. He raised an arm to tuck the little straps of loose hair behind her ears as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. She started to stir in his arms and tucked her head deeper into his chest. Ward chuckled as Skye tried to hide from the fact she have to get up for their morning training with Natasha and Clint in two hours.

"Good morning, my angel. How did you sleep?" Ward chuckled as he rubbed a circle soothing motion across her bare back.

Skye smiled as she muttered into her boyfriend's chest, "Wonderful like always."

Ward tightened his arms around her, "What do you want to do today? We could skip training and may be we can go on a date like a normal couple?"

Skye froze and looked up to her boyfriend with a quirked eyebrow, "Mr Grant Ward wants to go on a date like a normal couple? There is no way you could ask that question without it being weird."

Ward stifled a chuckle, "I am trying to be a good boyfriend, Skye and apparently you are ruining the moment."

Skye leaned forward to brush her lips against his for a long and drawn out kiss, "I would love to go on a date with you, Grant Ward."

Ward stopped her before she tried to pull away for another breathtaking kiss. He whispered against her lips as their lips parted, "What do you want to do? You want to watch a movie, have a romantic lunch or you want something simple and have a coffee at a cosy coffee shop?"

Skye couldn't hold back her grin as she voiced between kisses, "Why are all your ideas on a date sounded so much like movie scenes?"

Ward suddenly wrapped an arm around her tightly and turned to lay her back onto the bed without breaking their kiss. After a few minutes, they separated, "That's because this is my first date with a lady which is not a mission given to me by Garrett or S.H.I.E.L.D."

* * *

Without wanting to waste any time, Ward and Skye got up and headed into the shower, they took some time due to a little accident in the shower which both were pleased that 'that' happened. And after switching into their comfy clothes, they steered straight off to Phil's office to seek permission for the day off. After Ward proposed his plan with Skye to Phil and May, Phil stared at Ward without any word for thirty seconds while May nodded at them, "Sounds fun. You two does deserve a break after all the chaos in S.H.I.E.L.D. "

"Alright, I will let you two off for the day and Ward, if you try to do anything funny. I swear to god, I will turn you into a eunuch, understood?" Phil spoke up after May finished before opening his drawer to take something.

"Okay, Phil! Chill! It's just a date. It's not like we're going to elope to Las Vegas and get married or anything." Skye laughed when she saw her boyfriend's expression of partial fear and surprise.

Phil place a set of keys on his desk, "Take Lola and bring her back in one piece, no bullets, no scratch, no dents and no nothing, understood? Also, do me a favour and enjoy the day, Skye doesn't need anymore stress in her life. If she returns with any slight unhappiness on her face, I definitely will make your life miserable for the rest of your life, get it?"

"Yes, Sir! Thank you." Ward nodded at him before stepping forward to take the keys and almost instantly, he grabbed Sky's hands and headed for the door while Skye staring at her mentor with a 'are you serious?' face.

After the door shut tight, May turned to Phil and smirked at him, causing Phil to have goosebumps, "What?"

May shook her head at him, "Nothing, I was just wondering who just gave me the 'I have faith in her and she will be fine' speech."

Phil chuckled and looked at her, "That doesn't mean I cannot go all 'Daddy Dearest' on Ward. With Karnak busy on Attilan, the least we could do for him is to be Skye's surrogate mom and dad until he returns."

* * *

After leaving Phil's office, the couple went straight to the Bus to fetch Lola before leaving the Helicarrier and by the time they landed on the ground with four wheels, it was already almost 2 in the afternoon. Since they did not have any breakfast or lunch, they have decided to drop by a diner for some food before they move around Manhattan. As the time drew closer to sunset, Skye suddenly craved going to the Coney Island and Ward, who usually will attend to her need, drove Lola or better said flew Lola to Brooklyn, New York.

"Today is the perfect day!" Skye concluded when she tangled her hands with his as they walked along the beach barefooted, with their boots on their free hand.

Ward chuckled, "I am still questioning if you were on a date with me or my credit card? I am starting to regret bringing you to Manhattan, I have no idea you were the 'shopping' type." He shook his head as he recalled the shopping bags in the back seat of Lola.

Skye turned to her boyfriend and rolled her eyes at him,"I am NOT the 'shopping' type, it's just that I enjoy your accompany and I have always wanted to go shopping with my boyfriend and buy outfits we both loved." Skye smirked as she continued, "Are you saying you hated the trip to Victoria Secrets?"

Ward chuckled deeper at his girlfriend, "I have to say, the best part of the shopping spree is your stop at Victoria Secrets. I suppose I cannot complain since I enjoyed doing everything with my beautiful girlfriend."

They stopped walking and sat down on the sand. Ward wrapped his arms round her waist from behind, after they set down their boots beside.

"I love watching the sunset." Skye laid her back onto his chest as she lowered her hands to tangle her fingers with his, with her eyes looking straight ahead, "Dusk is just an illusion because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And that means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are there cannot be one without the other yet they cannot exist at the same time. How would it feel I remember wondering to be always together yet forever apart?"

"Did you just quote Nicholas Sparks from The Notebook?"

Skye nodded, with her eyes still locked on the golden yellow egg yolk of the sunny side up on the horizon, "The Notebook is my favourite book. I loved how Noah never gives up on Allie and loved the way he loved Allie. It may be heart aching to read the book everytime but the story always touches my heart."

Ward tightened his arms around her, "I will forever be your Noah and I will forever love you. Nothing can change that. To Noah, Allie is his life, but to me, you are my everything. You're the sun in darkness, you're the water in the desert, you will always be my love of my life. Skye, never underestimate the importance of your presence in my life."

Skye started to tear up as she heard Ward pouring his heart out to her, she sat up and turned around to look at him in the eye, "I love you too, Grant Ward, with all my heart."

Ward did not say anything but crushed his lips towards hers, the two of them started kissing passionately as their souls were being binder into one. He slowly turned her around, without breaking their kiss while she wrapped an arm around his neck with the other hand cupping his face.

As their body temperature started to heat up, Ward's phone started ringing. Neither of them wanted to be separated so they tried to ignore his phone which stopped ringing after a minute or so, but just as they were glad that the interruption was gone, Skye's phone started ringing too. Both knew that it must be Phil or May on the other end, with an emergency.

Ward let go of her lips and started panting a little, with their foreheads still touching, "Answer your phone, this can wait."

Skye exhaled a heavy sigh and nodded at him as she tried to catch her breath before reaching into her back pocket for her phone.

"Skye! CODE RED! REPORT BACK ONTO THE HELLICARRIER IN 20. I REPEAT CODE RED!"

Phil hung up the phone immediately without even giving a chance to Skye to say anything.

Ward, who was still sitting very close to Skye, helped Skye put on her boots before he put on his before he stood up and took her hand. Together, they started walking back to the parking lot to Lola, "Let's go! Sounds like an emergency, this date can continue later."

Skye nodded and got into the passenger seat as he started up the engine of Lola.

* * *

_**A/N： **__**There is only 3 more chapters left before this story end... :)**_

_**Next we will see the team going on a top secret mission... Read on to find out more **_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	16. Mission Briefing

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Ward and Skye rushed into Phil's office just as the time past 20 minutes, "We're here!"

Phil got up from his desk and walked over to his team around the lounge area of his office, "Alright, Maria just handed me a file on Ian Quinn and Raina."

Skye widened her eye in shock at her mentor as he walked nearer to them, "Ian Quinn?"

Phil nodded and handed a file to them before turning to Skye, "Remember, I asked you to take note of a lab a few months ago?"

Skye nodded, "You mean the lab in Ramsgate? Yeah, I did, I checked the lab almost every day, but there aren't any unusual records about the lab."

"That was before one of their scientists have accidentally exposed their project." Phil turned to the others, "I know what you are thinking, they are indeed working on the centipede soldiers."

May frowned at him, "But I thought we managed to scrape off all their records when we took down HYDRA."

Phil nodded, "We did, but it seems that they managed to recreate the date and is now working to sell the US government the serum, so Maria need us to infiltrate the lab and take down the whole place once and for all, along with Ian Quinn and Raina."

"Is there any back up on this mission?" Ward voiced out his concern as he looked through the files.

Phil turned to Ward and nodded, "Yes, Strike Team Delta will be going into this mission with us."

"We throw a source in Ramsgate reporting that Ian Quinn and Raina will be at the lab in three days to correspond with the results then we will wait until then before we go in. We will leave the Helicarrier tomorrow evening and station in one of the houses in Ramsgate for cover. Any questions?" Phil looked around his team as everyone shook their head at him

"Alright, now return to your quarters and prepare for Mission Ramsgate, we will be leaving in three batches to avoid any attention. Report to the tie-down bay tomorrow after lunch."

Everyone nodded at him as they headed for the door, "Ward! Skye!" Skye and Ward stopped and turned to Phil, "I am sorry for interrupting your day off, I will make it up to you after the mission. And Skye, I know you are worried about Karnak but I need you to focus on this mission. We cannot risk the government getting their hands on the serum, the same reason Tony didn't want to let the government laying their hands on his suit. We have to be careful so that such powerful weapon will not be falling into the wrong hands."

"You have my word, Phil! I will not fail you again." Sky reassured before disappearing through the door very quickly with Ward, as though she is trying to hide something.

* * *

Ward and Skye were laying in bed in Skye's quarters after they have showered and changed, this has been their usual spot for the night ever since they spent their first night together. Ward's quarters have been turned to their working area after Ward moved most of his clothes into her room. Their team has noticed the move after a week, but no one said anything about it, so other than their teammates no one on the Helicarrier knew of this.

"Sorry. Our date night got interrupted." Ward apologized as he turned to look at his angel.

Skye smiled at him, "I know it's not your fault. We've got a mission to complete! I am just worried about meeting Raina again."

Ward leaned towards her and planted a gentle kiss on her temple, "I will always have faith in you, my angel!"

Skye frowned for a bit before turning to her boyfriend, "Why angel? Why not baby? Or sweetheart?"

Ward chuckled, "After everything that occurred in the past four months, you are like an angel lighting up my spirit, rendering me a purpose to survive and to fight for. Honey, baby or sweetheart is not enough to demonstrate how important you are to me." Ward looked up for a bit before pushing her head backward into her arms, "Sleep, my angel! We still have a big day tomorrow."

Skye smiled sweetly as she tucked her head into his arms and slowly fall asleep...

* * *

Everyone worked up early in the morning to prepare for their mission while Ward, Skye and May were having their usual morning training sessions with Clint and Natasha. And after weeks of sparring and training, Skye is able to focus better and make a great deal of progress in telepath.

Skye and Natasha was on the mat having their usual sparring session and after forty minutes, none of them seems to be losing. Even the other agents in the room have stopped and started cheering for their favourite agents while their partners stood beside with their arms crossed.

"Skye is getting better and faster. She is even able to analysis Nat's next move and attack her weak spots in between. How is it still possible that she almost messed up of two missions?" May frowned at the two agents on the mat as she started to guess what happened to them during their mission.

Clint stifled a chuckle as Ward cleared his throats to hide his embarrassment, making May frown, even more of them, "We kind of got distracted during the mission."

May quirked an eyebrow at Ward as she understood what Ward is trying to say, "Seriously? And Maria thought it was because of Karnak, no wonder you guys were not capable to explain yourselves when Maria was questioning the both of you. Don't ever let this happen again, Ward. Or I will tell this to Phil and I trust you know what he will be capable to do to you if Phil knew about this. So you better watch it."

Ward trembled as he felt a chill ran down his spine at the idea of what will happen if Phil knew as Clint chuckled when he watched the reaction of his best friend.

"Whoa! Who's that young lady? She is good." Steve complimented as he appeared in the training room.

"Hey Steve, that is Skye." Clint waved at him before turning to Ward and May, "And this is Grant Ward and Melinda May. They will be going to Ramsgate with us this evening."

"Skye? She is the daughter of Karnak? The telepath Maria told me?" Steve turned to the mat and examine Skye, "Whoa, she looked different from the last time I saw her. I almost cannot recognize her."

Clint nodded, without taking his eyes of his partner, "Yes, that is Skye."

After another twenty minutes, both the female agents were still standing firmly on the huge mat and just as Natasha was about to attack Skye on her hip, Skye jumped and grabbed her neck and pinned her to the ground. After a few struggles, Natasha finally patted the mat for surrender.

"Amazing! You were able to pin me down in just two months? I wonder what will Phil say after he saw you in the field." Natasha complimented as she tried to catch her breath with her back still on the mat

Skye smiled at her as she offered her a hand, "What can I say? I have a good teacher."

Steve could not help and gave them an applause, "Impressive! This is the first time I saw Natasha being pinned to the ground."

Natasha rolled her eyes at Steve as she and Skye walked over to her, "You better enjoy that now, Steve. Cause it may not happen again for a long time."

Skye widened her eyes at Steve, "Oh my god! I did not see you coming in!"

"I was only on my way to meet Maria. I didn't even expect to see you here either." Steve smiled at her.

"Oh, I have been meaning to thank you for not hurting my dad after the chaos he made in NYC."

Steve shook his head at her, "He was very cooperative when we bring him in. I would not harm any criminal if he is cooperative."

Just then, Phil appeared at the door with May behind him.

"Good! Glad you're all here. Meeting in Command Centre now for Mission Ramsgate."

* * *

Phil and his team, along with the Strike Team Delta were in the Command Centre, discussing their game plan for Mission Ramsgate. Phil then spent the next hour going through Project Centipede for Strike Team Delta, and also a rough touch on eye bomb, which will be implanted into the soldiers.

"Are you saying Project Centipede is actually Ian Quinn trying to replicate the serum Dr. Abraham Erskine used on Captain America a few decades ago?" Natasha concluded after hearing Phil's briefing.

"Eye bomb? So these centipede soldiers are just human robots waiting for orders?" Clint spoke after as he turned to Phil.

Phil nodded at Strike Team Delta, "Yes, and they seem to be able to stabilize the serum, but they do require regular shots if not they will be just regular man."

"Is your Intel reliable? Are we able to trust his information?" Natasha voiced out her concerns.

"Yes, I am sure that our Intel is very reliable." Phil reassured Natasha before turning to the other, "Our Intel has informed us that there was an emergency exit in the basement level, guarded by two guards in an abandon house so I suggest we split into two teams, along with four agents, while Fitzsimmons assist us through intercoms. Ward and Skye will be leading a team and you will stand by and wait for our clear signal before you infiltrate the place from its underground tunnels. As for the rest of us, we will infiltrate the place at ground level and take Ian Quinn in."

"Fitz and I have created a new Airsoft Grenade which is similar to our icers so it could temporarily paralysis anyone within five metres." Simmons looked up from her files and informed them of their latest invention, "It should be very useful when you get into their tunnels."

Phil smiled at his scientist and engineer, "That will be very useful and we could lower any sacrifice of our agents. Good job, Fitzsimmons! Keep working on it after we return."

"I will try to hack into their surveillance so we could locate their blind spots to avoid any attention when we infiltrate the place." Skye turned to Phil.

Phil nodded before turning to Clint, "Clint, you will watch out for any flying vehicles and take them down before they even leave the ground."

"I have executed a research on the townsfolk. The town only has a population of 38000 and by the location of the research lab, they could attract more attention if they fly in so I predict they will be going by car instead of a chopper." Skye interrupted and report her findings.

May looked up and towards Strike Team Delta, "You have to be careful around the soldiers. They have enhanced super strength and speed and they are invulnerable. Don't try to fight them, use icers to knock them unconscious."

Phil took out two photos and placed them on the table, "This is Ian Quinn and Raina. Raina should be working with the scientist in the lab, Ward and Skye will take care of the inside. As for the four of us…" Phil turned to Strike Team Delta, "I don't even want him to step a foot out of the place."

* * *

_**A/N： **__**What will happen on their mission? Read on to find out more.**_

_**Next we will see an appearance of a marvel villain that actually appeared on Agents on SHIELD, can you guess who?**_

_**Clue ~ Ian Quinn**_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	17. Mission Ramsgate

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

The next day, Ward and Skye were camping by the back gate, along with a team agents, but instead of moving towards the gate, they followed Phil's information from his Intel and go deeper into the woods for another ten miles to an abandon house by a swamp. Ward and Skye were standing on either side of the door and after the agents have gotten into place, Skye and Ward shared a nod before Ward burst into the house, firing his icers at the two guards in the house.

After hiding the bodies, they headed down to the basement and found a locked door leading to the underground of the lab. They moved along the walls with light footsteps until they saw flickering light shining from a tight corner.

"Ian Quinn's car just left town." Simmons voice surfaced from their earpiece.

"We're ready." Ward whispered back into his bulletproof vest.

"We are all ready in position." Phil's voice surfaced soon after, "Ward, Wait for my signal before you proceed. Stand guard for now."

* * *

The moment Ian Quinn stepped foot out of the car, Phil, May and Natasha rushed out of the bushes, along with the other agents, and started firing their icers at the guards. Centipede soldiers appeared from nowhere soon after and started to attack Phil, May, Natasha and the agents as they moved closer to the car to protect Ian Quinn. Ian Quinn tried to back into the car for cover, but Hawkeye, who was hiding among the bushes, was able to flatten all the tires before they were able to start up the engine.

"Quick! Knock them out and don't let them touch to you!" Phil warned as he struck down another centipede soldier when he saw two centipede soldiers near Natasha and May.

After a rough battle, they managed to take down all the centipede soldiers, but when they turned around to handcuff Ian Quinn, they realized he was gone.

Phil applied a little force into his earpiece as he ordered, "Fitzsimmons, I want all eyes on the look out for Ian Quinn."

"Sir, Ian Quinn just entered the building. He is not far ahead from you." Fitz reported a few seconds later.

Phil signaled to his team as they moved closer to the front door of the lab, "Ward? Skye?"

"We're at it, sir!" Ward assured him at once.

* * *

In the lab, Ian Quinn was going really rapidly towards the underground exit under the blanket of the centipede soldiers as he cursed under his breath, "Damn it! How the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D able to find out this location?"

A dark adult male came out in front of them and notified, "Mr Quinn, Raina is waiting for you in the lab."

Ian Quinn eyed at him with a serious face, "How long will she need? S.H.I.E.L.D is outside and they will be in here any minute."

"It will only be a minute, Ian." Raina appeared behind the dark adult male.

Ian looked at the lady in her usual black flower dress for a second before he nodded and came after her, "Make it Quick and make sure Phil Coulson doesn't make it into the lab alive." Ian ordered the black adult male before he followed Raina around the corner.

The black man just stared in their direction for a minute before moving towards the opposite direction.

* * *

At the same time, Ward pulled out the safety key of an Airsoft grenade before throwing it into the room with all the force he got. Within two minutes, the grenade went off with a flash and instantly, the room was filled with yelling and squealing for a second before all the noises went mute.

Ward poked his head around the tight corner to ensure no one is standing in the room before signalling Skye and the other agents to follow him out of the corner. As they moved into the room, they found themselves in a small testing lab with medical beds by the wall. They moved towards the door and in the nick of time, they saw Ian Quinn and Raina walking past them and through a metal door, with at least ten centipede soldiers standing in the room and another ten in the hallway outside.

"We cannot use the grenade, the length is also broad. We will not able to take them down without being knocked unconscious ourselves." Ward turned to Skye, "Skye, you stay here. We will go in."

"I can…"

Ward interrupted, "You're the only one who knew how to access their digital files on Project Centipede."

Skye let out a sigh of defeat and nodded, "Be careful."

Ward nodded and gave her her favourite smile before he and the other agents behind them rushed out of the door and started firing. Ward and the other four agents managed to fire their icers at the centipede soldiers in the room before they even attempt to come near to them.

After making sure the hallway was clean, he opened the door to get Skye and they followed the direction Ian Quinn went with Raina. Suddenly, Skye tightened her grip on his arm, Ward stopped and turned around to her, "Skye?"

He found Skye staring at something on their right with shock and fear as though she just saw a ghost, Ward turned to see what is she staring and immediately started staring at it too.

* * *

Phil, May and Strike Team Delta were moving around the hallways, trying to find the lift or stairs to the basement and also Ian Quinn.

"Damn, where the hell is the way down? It's like a maze in here." Phil cursed under his breath.

"It doesn't even look this big from the outside. How is even possible that we still cannot find the way down after walking for 10 minutes?" Clint frowned as he walked backwards behind them with an arrow ready in hand for shooting.

"Sir!" Fitz voiced surfaced from their earpiece again, "There are no elevator or stairways around here. We just did a check on all the cameras and realized that the corridors were all built like a light slope and it seems like Ward and Skye are just ten feet ahead of you."

Phil applied a little force into his earpiece, "Alright! Keep a look out for Ian Quinn!"

Natasha frowned and turned to May, "How is that even possible?"

May fasten her pace and overtook Phil when she saw Ward and Skye stood frozen among a few bodies on the floor, "Ward? Skye? What happen…" May widen her eyes when she saw what they saw, "How is that even possible?"

Phil and Strike Team Delta moved towards them and turned to pick up a room with a half wall tinted glass window, revealing a huge giant hour glass capsule with a liquid floating around and turned into Dr Franklin Hall before turning back into a liquid.

Phil widened his eyes in shock, "Is that Dr Franklin Hall?"

"Dr Franklin Hall? He's alive?" Fitzsimmons voice were both surfaced from their earpiece again.

"Yes and it looks like he was engulfed by Gravitonium the last time we're in Malta." Phil turned to the others, "There is no time to waste, we better take Ian and Raina in first before we investigate what happen to Dr Franklin Hall."

Everyone nodded and followed Ward and Skye down the hall to the metal door where they could hear Ian and Raina talking.

"I have managed to modify their serum so that they could last longer before their next injection, they are now more stabilized after you brought me the gift from the Atlantic."

"Good, keep up the good work. I have managed to set a meeting with the government next week and looks like, we are ready to put on a little show for them. Have you convinced him to do it?"

"No, he is simply willing to defend. I am still working on it."

"He will do it, I will make him do it even if he does not want to after we get the hell out of here."

As Ian and Raina were checking on the new centipede soldiers, Phil and his team all burst into the room and started firing at the centipede soldiers in the room. As a war is formed in the room, Raina turned to type something into a computer and within mere seconds, centipede soldiers appeared from everywhere.

"WARD!" Skye shrieked as Ward appeared in front of her suddenly and instantly got shot in his chest, Ward quickly aim at the centipede and knocked him unconscious before he fell onto Skye.

"Quickly, the door!" Phil ordered without turning to Skye and Ward as the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents dropped to the ground, leaving only the six of them facing at least two dozen of centipede soldiers.

"Natasha! Clint! Lead the way!" May moved towards Skye to help Ward up from the ground.

"There are too many of us, Phil! You cannot win this match!" Ian Quinn teased as he stood behind a human war of centipede soldiers, defending all attacks.

Raina turned to Ian Quinn while she stood in a corner with two centipede soldiers protecting her, "You can take out all the agents, but I want Phil and Skye alive."

"Not if I can do anything about it!"

The black man Ian Quinn met when he entered the lab earlier appeared and knocked out two centipede soldiers who were trying to sneak up on the team from behind.

Skye widened her eyes when she looked up, "Mike?"

Mike Peterson flashed a grin to her before moving around to help Phil and May take down all the centipede soldiers by the door while Clint and Natasha cover their backs from attack. With Mike's help, they managed to back out of the room.

* * *

It will be too far off from the bus if they ran towards the tunnel so they have decided to head to the front door so they could get Ward to Simmons as soon as possible for medical assistance. Ward placed an arm on Skye and May each as he started to lose his balance and energy due to his wound. Skye has to apply all her remaining energy to prevent herself from crying as she pressed her hand onto his wound to help slow down his bleeding.

When they eventually break out of the lab and the floor began to quake as Dr Franklin Hall, Ian Quinn and Raina appeared behind them.

"Take them down." Ian Quinn said with a calm tone to his old college friend.

"With Pleasure!" Dr Franklin Hall smirked as he took off to manipulate Gravity, causing Phil and his team started to float in the air.

Ian Quinn walked towards them, "Like I say earlier, Phil! There is no chance of winning. You seriously think I will be here unprepared?" Ian Quinn chuckled to the six floating agents for a while before turning his facial expression of emotions, "I will make you pay for whatever you have done to me and ten times worse!"

"Now what shall we do with Mr Peterson here?" Ian Quinn turned to where Mike is floating and shook his head at him, "Mike! I have afforded you all my trust and you betray me like this? I will make sure you received your lesson well… this time!"

* * *

_**A/N： **__**Next chapter will be the last one. Hope you guys like this story**_

_**You guys were right, I am writing in graviton. You guys really me wonder if I am really that predictable... haha! **_

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


	18. Our New Beginning

**The New Beginning after the End**

**Spoilers: All Marvel Movies and Season One of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all**

* * *

Ian Quinn and Raina then turned around and headed towards the lab as Dr Franklin Hall put the seven people back to the ground so the centipede soldier can contain them.

"Argh!" Dr Franklin Hall let out a screech of pain as a man in a green helmet appeared.

All seven of them who were floating in the air fell onto the ground shortly after Dr Franklin Hall lost his focus. Skye and May quickly helped Ward up as he is losing too much blood from his injury near his heart. When everyone regained their balance and stood up, they saw Karnak and Triton fighting Dr Franklin Hall after they managed to take down all the other centipede soldiers.

Clint immediate drew out an arrow and fire at Ian Quinn, the arrow turned into a big net before it reached Ian Quinn. Before he was able to untangle himself, the net became electrified and instantly, he was knocked unconscious while Natasha ran towards Raina to handcuff her.

May raised her icer and aimed towards the three men, with a straight face, she fired and instantly, Dr Franklin Hall fell to the ground.

* * *

Ward was rushed into the lab on the bus so Simmons could examine his wound with Skye beside him to keep him calm so that he will not fall into a coma. Phil and May were waiting in the cargo bay with Karnak and Triton asking them why did they appear suddenly while Clint and Natasha stayed at the lab to assist the clean up crew in taking everyone to the fridge.

"We've arrived at the Helicarrie not too long ago and learned from your Director Hill that you guys will be here so we decided to drop by to see if you need any backup." Karnak explained.

"It seems like it's lucky we came!" Triton nodded in agreement.

Karnak turned to eye May, May turned to him with a straight face, "Yes?"

"You were hit." Karnak concluded with a statement without answering her question.

Phil snapped his head at her and saw a bleeding wound on her waist, he quickly pulled her into the lab to treat her wound.

* * *

"Ward, look at me!" Skye whispered as she looked into his dark chocolate eyes, trying to prevent him from drifting off.

Fitz helped Ward onto the table before he turned to get the First aid kit for Simmons, "How bad is he hurt?"

Simmons carefully remove Ward's vest and shirt to reveal his wound and began examining his injury for a while, "This is not right. He was shot very near to his heart. We need to get Ward to a hospital soon."

"I'll start up the plane!" May tried to stand up, but Phil forced her back down to the chair so he could treat her wound.

Phil stared at May, "You are not going anyway, woman!" After ensuring May will not move again, he picks up the bandage again, "Fitz, could you go get Clint and Natasha and ask Clint to get the bus back to the Helicarrier a-sap!"

Fitz nodded and rushed out of the door.

* * *

Simmons wrapped her arms around her surrogate sister, with Fitz beside them, while they sat outside the operating room in a classified S.H.I.E.L.D medical facility. Karnak and Triton were standing opposite as they patiently waited for the light to go off. Director Hill appeared along the hallway with Phil, May, Clint and Natasha behind her and they merely waited in the room without any word.

After a few hours, the light went off and a doctor exited the operating theatre, he nodded at Director Hill before announcing the status of Ward, "Agent Ward is fine now. He should be sent to Room 520 soon. He will be awake in a few hours after the morphine wear off."

Skye let out a sigh of relieved, "How is he?"

The doctor turned to Skye, "He is very lucky the bullet is only half an inch away from his heart and we managed to remove the bullet before any damage is done. He should be off mission for at least a few months before his health is back on track. Other than that, all other injuries are minor and should recover very quickly."

Director Hill nodded at the doctor, "Thank you, Jerry!"

* * *

Skye sat by Ward's bed while she waited for him to wake up. Since Doctor Jerry said that Ward still need a few hours before he wake up, Phil, May and Director Hill decided to interrogate Ian Quinn while Karnak and Triton interrogate Raina. Fitzsimmons has also gone back to their lab to analysis on the condition of Dr Franklin Hall.

Ward woke up a few hours later and found a crying Skye beside his bed, "Skye?"

Skye snapped her head upward to him, "Ward! You're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Ward flinched when he attempted to sit up, "I'm all right. Are you hurt?"

Skye quickly pushed his back to the bed and shook her head as she wiped off her tears, "I'm fine! The doc said you need to be in bed for a few months, but you're really lucky. The bullet was only half an inch away from your heart. Don't you dare to do this again!"

Ward chuckled softly as he lifted a palm to rub her cheek, "Only if you promise to be careful on missions. I will not get hurt if you don't try to danger your life."

Skye gave him a deathly stare without a word.

"Looks like Ward is feeling much better. I think Skye is the one very heated up now!" Clint teased as he entered the room with Phil, May, Natasha, Fitzsimmons and Director Hill.

"Sir!" Ward tried to sit up, but Skye quickly pushed his back to the bed.

"Ward, lay down. Your wound has not healed yet." Phil warned as he moved towards the bed.

May looked him, concerned about his wound, "How are you feeling?"

Ward threw a small smile to May, "Pain!"

Skye rolled her eyes at him, "I believed you enjoyed being a demigod? So now you recognise, you are not as invulnerable as you think?"

Ward chuckled and decided to change the subject before Skye start playing the blame game again, "Where are they?"

Immediately, everyone knew who he is referring to, Director Hill stepped in and answered his doubts, "Ian Quinn is back in his cell, we managed to contain Dr Franklin Hall back into his capsule and as for Raina, Karnak and Triton are still having a word with her. I have a feeling they will take her back to Attilan."

Ward turned to Fitzsimmons, "What happened to Dr Franklin Hall?"

"After his fall into Gravitonium when we were in Malta, his molecules merged with Graviton particles, rendering him the ability to mentally control gravity, however, if we constantly move and roll him, he will not be able to focus and he will not be capable to manipulate gravity. That is why Ian Quinn kept him in a huge hourglass capsule." Fitz explained his findings on Dr Franklin Hall to them.

"Alright! That's enough questions about the mission." Skye stood up and turned to her boyfriend, "You need your rest."

Everyone chuckled at Skye being all mother hen on Ward and left the room to let Ward rest. After Ward fell asleep again, Skye planted a soft kiss on his cheek before she left the room to look for her father and uncle.

* * *

When Karnak and Triton exited the interrogation room, Skye walked forward and gave her father a hug.

Karnak happily accepted her daughter's hug, "How is Ward?"

"He's really weak, but he will be all right after a few weeks of rest." Skye let go of her father, "What did Raina say?"

Karnak and Triton shared a serious look, "Ian Quinn was the reason for the attack of the Russians not Maximus. He made a deal with them, that he will have all the Krees while the Russians control all the Inhumans."

"Ian Quinn managed to get his hands on a Kree so they dissected him to experiment on their healing abilities for their centipede soldiers. I only hope that this will no longer occur after we bring Raina back to Attilan." Triton spoke up after Karnak finished.

"Ian Quinn is not the only one that did that!" Phil spoke up from behind with May and Director Hill beside him.

Karnak, Triton and Skye turned to give them a puzzled expression.

Phil exhaled a heavy sigh, "We have a confession. After a talk with Maria, we decided that you have a right to know." Phil took another deep breath before he continued, "Roughly a year ago, we went to an underground facility to retrieve a serum for Skye that has healing properties and we found a half body of a blue Kree."

"We found the body not long after your battle with Maximus and after we experimented with it, we found that it has healing properties so we preserve the body and managed to create a serum that could heal someone from death-threatening injury and also from the dead. We're really sorry about it." Director Hill repeated what Fury told her about GH-325 to Karnak and Triton after she told Phil and May earlier

Karnak and Triton shared a look before Karnak let out a heavy sigh, "Since the Kree was not alive when you experiment on him, we will not tell Black Bolt and Medusa about this, but I think it's best that we keep the secret between us and not bring it up in front of them. But I trust this will not take place again in the future."

Director Hill smiled and offered him a hand, "Agreed! And you have my word that we will no touch any of your citizens again!"

* * *

For the next few days, Ward has been in the medical facility with the team before Ward complained about would rather get shot in the head than stay there for another minute so after double confirmation with Doctor Jerry, Ward moved back to the Helicarrier to continue his recovery. Since he need to be off mission for the next few weeks, the team has decided to remain on board with him before they returned to their bus. And when Skye is not with Ward in their bunk, she will be helping Phil with security bridge or hanging with Karnak and Triton, during their visit.

After a few weeks of recovery, Doctor Jerry finally gave the order of ready for missions.

This day, Skye and Ward were on the bus with their team, all geared up and ready for their first mission after Ward got injured.

Skye did a last check on her attire before she turned and smiled, "You ready?"

Ward turned around and smiled at his beautiful Rookie slash girlfriend, "When am I not?"

Ward reached out for her hand and together they walked out of their bunk and towards the command centre for mission briefing with the others.

Skye turned and peaked his cheeks without stopping, "This is our new beginning!"

Ward smiled at her and nodded, "Agreed, my angel!"

**THE END**

* * *

**_Thank you for all your reviews and love!_**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing this for you guys  
_**

**_I am not sure about a sequel but I will see what can I do... :)_**

_**Please read and review**_

_**~ xoxo, Bella**_


End file.
